You Had Me At Hello
by WinterForests329
Summary: This story is a DisneyDreamWorks college AU based on the Jelsa fanfiction. Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, and Jack (Kristoff's cousin) got into the best college in Minnesota, Arendelle University. They start meeting new people and everything is getting crazy. There is drama, fighting, and a lot of heart break. Will anything ever be normal between these friends again? JackxElsa and more!
1. Chapter 1- Hottie In A Band

**This is my first fanfiction so I really hope you guys enjoy my stories. Be prepared for lots of drama, also this has some humor and romance. A lot of my stories are based on Jelsa (including this story) because I ship them of course. This story is a DisneyDreamworks College AU. It also might have some mature content, just a heads up. I also do not own Disney or DreamWorks**

* * *

"Elsa, get up! Come on, we have to get ready for Arendelle University!" I felt Anna's grip on my arms, shaking me to wake up.

"Anna, can I have ten more minutes of sleep? Please?" I mumbled, burying my face in the pillow.

"No, Kristoff and his cousin are picking us up in fifteen minutes. Now, get dressed, I'll put your suitcase by the front door." Anna threw me a pair of jeans and a long white sweater.

"Fine," I growled.

I was excited to see the amazing Arendelle University, the best school in the country. The ride to Arendelle is about two hours from my house, great time to sleep. God I'm exhausted! I barely got any sleep. I stayed up watching half of Season two of Once Upon A Time on Netflix. That show is addicting.

After I got dressed, I was too lazy to braid my hair, so I just put it in a ponytail. I was running out of time so I brushed my teeth, fastened my high top Chucks (**type of shoe, Chuck Taylor's**), put on the usual makeup, and grabbed an orange for breakfast. Anna on the other hand must have woke up early because it looked like she took an hour on herself; she had her hair up in this fancy hairstyle, a sheer blouse tucked in her floral skirt, and a cardigan that matches her flats; She also had on her usual makeup. The usual Anna must have the most perfect attire.

We all of a sudden heard a honk coming from outside, expecting it to be Kristoff. Quickly, Anna and I gathered our stuff and headed outside, locking the door behind me. As soon as Anna saw Kristoff come out of his black Camaro, she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss his lips. That left me, carrying her bags to the car.

"Hello girls!" Greeted Kristoff.

"Nice seeing you again, Kristoff." I said sighing from carrying down Anna's bags. Can I at least get a thank you?

"Oh, by the way, I want to introduce you to my cousin. He came from California to live in Minnesota with us and go to Arendelle University. Hey Jack!" He tapped on the passenger window to signal him to get out of the car.

Kristoff's cousin had "Beat's" headphones around his neck with a dark blue leather jacket with a white V-Neck shirt underneath, jeans, and the same high top Chucks as mine. He also had tussled white hair and stunning blue eyes. He made my heart skip a beat and a nervous fire rose in my stomach. He was so damn hot!

"This is my cousin, Jack Frost. Jack this is my girlfriend, Anna Rosemus-" Kristoff was interrupted by his excited girlfriend.

"Hi! Nice to meet you." Anna smiled while Kristoff was laughing about her actions.

"And this is her older sister, Elsa."

"Hey," Jack smirked at me.

"Hi," I smiled back. That smirk is unforgettable; it just makes the fire in my stomach get stronger.

**Jack's POV** Shit. She's… wow. All I have to say is… shit. Elsa's VERY fine. Gorgeous. God I need her. I saw the way she stared at me when I smirked at her. I have her already.

**Elsa's POV **"You know you could have just knocked to get us. There are still people asleep at seven in the morning." I pointed out to Kristoff.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to awake your royal subjects." He sarcastically responded.

"Just because we live in a rich neighborhood doesn't mean we're royals."

"Are you sure, Ice Queen?"

"Why do you call me that in the first place?"

"Think about it Elsa, you are obsessed with winter, you are NEVER cold, and your rich."

"That doesn-" I could tell Anna was getting impatient.

"Let's just go, we are going to be behind schedule… SHOTGUN!" Anna interrupted- I could tell she was eager to get to the University- Because Kristoff was driving and Anna called "shotgun", Jack and I had to sit in the small backseat. It is a little nerve-wracking because he is really… hot!

To get to the backseat you had to recline the passenger seat forward and climb over it. It is super uncomfortable trying to get through the small space, until you sit down. The most uncomfortable part is that when Jack and I were trying to get to the backseat, he accidentally touched my ass.

"Hey!" I yelled with my blush creeping up my face.

"Sorry," Jack apologized.

"Hey, I just noticed! You guys have the same shoes! Adorable!" Anna pointed out.

"Oh yeah."

On the car ride me and Jack constantly talked for about forty-five minutes. We talked about our favorite things to do, favorite food, music we listen to, and hobbies/jobs. I discovered he's in a band, but they are taking a break due to him going to college. I told him about my hobby as a photographer. Also my part-time job as a waitress. A thing we had in common that was really awesome is we both NEVER feel cold and love the winter. After that I just fell asleep in the car the rest of the way to Arendelle.

**-X-**

Once we arrived at the school, I felt a cold hand lightly shaking me that woke me up. My eyes fluttered open, finding Jack softly smiling at me.

"We're here." I heard Jack's soft voice.

All of a sudden I felt like I've been awake the whole ride. I didn't feel tired at all. I'm just so excited I'm actually at Arendelle University! As I got out of the car I noticed how beautiful the school is. It's also huge! I can see all the students hanging out and arriving at the school. I can tell this is going to be one hell of a year!

* * *

**YAY! One chapter down next one coming tomorrow! Did you like it? Yes? No? Tell me! Don't forget to favorite, follow and review. If you want to see other things happen in an upcoming chapter, comment it. Also give me some feedback and I'll take it. If it's constructive criticism I'll take it, just not flames. Also I love compliments. Happy shipping!**


	2. Chapter 2- Let Me Take You Home

**I saw that a little bit of people are starting to like my story so I wanted to continue because that's when everything starts to form. I also don't really know very much about how college works so don't throw flames at me for getting something wrong.**

* * *

This school is amazing! I wonder who my roommates are. The four of us (Jack, Anna, and Kristoff) walk towards the plaza where the dorm keys are being passed out. The plaza has a big fountain in the center and it has different class buildings around it. There are also some picnic tables and tree- shaded areas.

The school is also in the area of different restaurants, clubs, and fun places that help represent the university; Enchanted Café, Tiana's Place, North Star Coffee House, Davy Jones Seafood Grill, etc. I heard that some really popular places that a lot of students go to are "Turbo Bowlers" (bowling ally) and "The Rabbit Hole" (Night club). Those are at least 5 blocks away.

"Name?" The lady asked at the student information table- It's where you get your dorm key, class schedule and a map/guide for places around university.

"Elsa Rosemus," I responded.

"Elsa Rosemus... Ah! You are in room 201, the Ice Dorm."

"Of coarse," I mumbled under my breath. All I could think of when she meant ironed the Ice Dorm was Kristoff's nickname for me, the Snow Queen. It is related to winter, snow and stuff so it's kind of the fitting dorm name for me. I wonder why they call it that in the first place? Anyway, I stepped aside from the table and walked over by the fountain to take a look at the map for my dorm. All of a sudden I felt a-

"Hey!" I felt Jack's cold hands cuff my shoulders that made me jump. That's probably what he meant to do. "Did I scare you?"

"Yeah, I almost screamed." I laughed, turning to face him.

"So, what dorm did you get?" He asked.

"The Ice Dorm."

"Same here, it matches my name- Frost... Ice... They're related."

"It also matches my nickname, the "Ice Queen". I'm gonna head to my dorm room,"

"Can I tag along?"

"Sure,"

Jack and I headed to the dorm, just talking about the university and just random stuff. He's a pretty cool person, besides his looks. I feel like I could talk to him all day, tell him almost anything. I'm starting to ease the nervous feelings when I'm around him. But he's still super hot! We then arrived at the Ice dorm earlier than we expected. He was on floor three and I was on floor four so he got off earlier than me. Right as the doors to the elevators were about to close, I saw his hand come in between the doors, which caused the doors to reopen. I saw him leaning against the door panting like if he was running his ass off to come back.

"If you need anything, I'll be in room 180. That's my dorm room number," He offered, still panting.

"Thank you, but I just met you today. I don't think I would need anything from you right now." I responded crossing my arms with a sarcastic smirk on my face.

"We'll see," He winked as he walked away.

I fumbled getting the dorm key out of the suitcase's front pocket and placed it in the keyhole, turned it, and opened the door. The dorm wasn't that bad at all. It was an average-sized room, but had very good quality furniture, and detail. It had two bedrooms- one with a small tv, two single beds, and drawers- a small bathroom, a nice miniature kitchen- some counters, cabinets, and a mini fridge, and a four-seated square table- then a small living area with a couch, coffee table, and an average tv.

Once I opened the door, I noticed a blonde girl with long hair wearing a white t-shirt, covered in paint spots, drawing on an easel in the living room. She was kind of startled when I entered the room.

"Oh, hello! You must be one of my roommates. Hi, my name's Rapunzel, but you can call me Punzie." She shook my hand, which spreaded a little dry paint on my hand.

"Elsa," I replied.

"You are the second one here, so you can help yourself to any bed you'd like." She continued to paint on her easel.

"Thank you."

I observed the rooms to see which one I liked best. I picked the one with the TV, which was currently vacant. I unpacked my suitcases, and hooked up my PS3 to the TV- I'd rather it be in my room then in the living room where other people can play it whenever they want- I heard the door open, guessing it would be the third roommate. I heard a Scottish accent, so I came out to introduce myself. The girl had red curly hair, and was wearing a loose Guns 'n' Roses shirt with denim shorts and a plaid long sleeve tied around her waist.

"Hello lad, my name is Merida," She introduced.

"Hi, my name is Elsa," I introduced, following with an introduction from Punzie.

"I'm Rapunzel, or Punzie if you'd like,"

"Nice ta meet you both. How much beds are taken?" Merida asked.

"Only two. No one else showed up yet," I responded.

I headed back to my room, where Merida was also heading.

"Sweet, a tv! I'll stay in here, if that's alright with you." She insisted.

"That's totally fine with me. I won't mind."

The last roommate that showed up was Ariel Waters. She has long scarlet hair that was in a ponytail, a purple tank top and dark green capris. She was a very kind person, but she had the looks that would make her seem like the kind that would party all night and quite the social butterfly.

-X-

It's now Saturday, the day after orientation, and the day after our arrival. We didn't do much yesterday. Everybody was exploring campus, meeting different people, and getting used to Arendelle. But today is our official FULL day of being here. So there will be a parties, a lot of fun, and hanging out and getting to know more about the people that you will eventually be working with in school. To start the morning, the girls and I will be going to "Tiana's Place" for breakfast together.

When we were there I noticed Anna was there with a girl that goes by Mulan. She is an Asian girl with shiny black hair and wearing jeans and a navy blue t shirt. As soon as I saw her, I introduced her to my roommates and she introduced us to one of her roommates, Mulan. We decided we'd all sit together for breakfast and just have a nice time.

"So which Dorm building are you guys staying in?" Rapunzel asked Mulan, breaking the ice.

"We are staying in the Southern Isles Dorm. But we are stuck with these dramatic divas, Megara and Jasmine. They act spoiled, ungrateful, bossy, and dramatic in every situation. We have only been her for a day, but they've shown so much of it." Mulan explained, taking a drink of her coffee.

"Yeah, it's terrible. So because they were still asleep, Mulan and I snuck out to go to breakfast to get some time away from them." Anna added.

"Yeah, that must suck. I have six sisters that are the exact same way." Ariel said.

"So where are you all from? I'm from DuBroch." Asked Merida.

"Corona," Rapunzel answered.

"I was born in China but my family moved to Arendelle when I was fourteen." Mulan followed.

"Elsa and I were born in Arendelle but when I was thirteen, we moved to the Southern Isles because our parents' business was upgraded to a new location in the Southern Isles in Minnesota." Anna explained, speaking for the both of us.

-X-

After breakfast, we all headed back to our Dorms- Anna took a different way back to hers- to do whatever we had to do to prepare for the rest of the day.

I just was relaxing on the couch scrolling down my Tumblr dashboard. Fifteen minutes past by and I got a text from Jack.

J: There's a party at The Rabbit Hole tonight at 9. Anyone's invited. Wanna come?

E: Sure, I'll be there with a few of my friends.

J: Great, Kristoff already said he'll be there with Anna, too. So she will be there to.

E: K, bye

J: Bye

I asked Ariel, Punzie, and Merida and said they would love to come. This is going to be awesome. I hope anything will get weird, like somebody touching me weirdly, or trying to make out with me. I know that can happen when there is a lot of alcohol provided. I mean it is a bar and nightclub. There will be no doubt there's alcohol. I mean I like to drink, but I don't like to get drunk. The farthest I'll go is when I get only a little bit "woosy".

It was now 8:20, so we all changed, did our hair, and make up. Ariel had on a plain purple, short, sleeveless dress with thin high heels. Merida had on thes short high waisted shorts with a fire red blouse. Rapunzel had on a slim pink dress patterned with rose petals crawling up the end of the dress. It also had a heart cut-out back. I was wearing an icy blue dress that flows loose at the high waist (it goes down to the top of the knees) with a belt. I was wearing black bow heels and my hair was curled and down also with a gold horizontal headband.

The Rabbit Hole was a really nice club. Even though it was 9:11 when I got there it was already PACKED with people. I see people being dared to chug down beers and taking shots of vodka. A lot of people dancing and grinding on the dance floor, and some people making out. I try to find Jack to tell him that I made it.

"Look who showed up!" Jack teased, giving me a friendly hug.

"Hey Jack!" We had to talk loud over the loud music and people talking.

"You look great!" he complimented.

"You do too!"

He was wearing a black blazer- sleeves rolled up to his elbows with a white t-shirt underneath.

"Do you want me to get you a drink?" He offered.

"Um... sure," I responded.

I went to talk to my sister for a minute and say hi but most of the night Jack and I were talking, drinking, and dancing. Except, he drank more than I did. Four hours passed, and Jack was half drunk and I was a little on the dizzy side, but good enough to walk normally, not one-hundred percent sure on driving, even though we took a cab here. Punzie was grinding on some guy, a little drunk. Merida, with her boyfriend Hiccup taking shots with the guys. Ariel, she is somewhere on the dance floor. Anna, is making out with Kristoff upstairs somewhere drunk. I heard a little moaning coming from the door upstairs when I was coming to check on her, but didn't go in. I was afraid I would be coming in at a bad moment...

I offered to pay for a cab because he wanted me to take him back to his dorm. I also didn't think he could get back by himself, he drank to much to concentrate on where he would be going.

As we arrived at the Ice Dorm I helped him into the elevator, and pressed the button leading to floor three. He handed me his dorm key to unlock the door. His dorm room was pretty much the same as mine except there was a lot more guy stuff in here, obviously. I set him on the couch and I wanted to play some music to kill the silence. I wanted to play some rock (not heavy rock bands though. Stuff like Evanescence, The Cab, Black Keys, The Neighborhood, etc.), that's something we have in common. We both love rock music. I decided to play one of my favorite songs, "Bounce by The Cab".

"I love this song! You listen to this too?" Jack enthused.

"Yeah it's one of my favorite songs." I answered, sitting next to him on the couch.

"I put bodies into motion

Keep this skin out in the open

Liars turn me on," we sang on key at the same time. He's pretty good at singing.

"You sing? You're pretty good." I said.

"Thanks, I was in a band, remember. I was the lead singer and one of the guitarists. You're not bad yourself," Jack said.

"Thanks, I just sing a lot."

We started to dance and sing with each other during the song for a little. I finally just sat lengthwise on the couch, watching Jack performing the last minute of the song for me. But at the end of the last verse of the song, he came over to me, getting very close to my face. To break the awkward distance between us, I sang the second to last phrase of the song, and he sang the last.

"Your mouth moves, it fails to speak" (Elsa)

"And when you use your lips they better be on me" (Jack)

He then leans in to kiss me, pressing his lips hard against mine. He uses his finger to pull under my chin to deepen the kiss. We part away, barely, to get air, but most of the time our lips were pressed against each other. After a little, he slips his tongue in my mouth, which I let through. His kisses were yet cold but it still felt soft and... Good. But when he got even more passionate with his kiss. We heard the door open and it was Hiccup and Flynn, Jack's roommates.

"Woah!" They both said as they spotted us making out on the couch.

"Sorry, were we interrupting something here?" Hiccup said sarcastically.

"Umm... Uuhh..." We stuttered.

"No, I was actually about to leave. Umm... Bye Jack!" With my face blushing hard core, I walked out of the room and up to my dorm.

"Wow, he's amazing." I said to myself.

"All I ask is for a great tomorrow."

* * *

**This was twice the size of chapter two so that's good because I feel like the first one was a little short, so I'm glad I extended this one. Anyway, this chapter I got to add a good amount of information so this is when things are going to start up, probably in the next chapter or a chapter after that. Stay patient because I guarantee I will be posting chapter three. Also, please post reviews cause I want to hear suggestions for what should happen, what you think about the story so far, and other stuff. NOT FLAMES. They aren't supportive. Wait for chapter three this week!**


	3. Chapter 3- Big Mistake

**Hello everybody! Thanks for all your support and I'm glad you guys like my stories. I'm more than happy to continue my story, as long as you will read them. Btw, a few reasons I wanted to mention the song "Bounce" was because it's going to be kind of Elsa and Jack's song, it's one of my favorites, and some parts remind me as Jelsa. I will mention the song a little more in the upcoming chapters. Also, in the last chapter I said that Anna and Elsa moved to the Southern Isles, but that's only because in the first chapter I said that it took hours to get to Arendelle. That means they couldn't have lived in Arendelle if it took that long to get to Arendelle University. So ya, it was kinda too late. Anyways, enjoy! **

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Shit, my head is throbbing. I shouldn't have drank that much at the club. I could barely remember much about last night besides that kiss. I can still taste the cherry lip gloss on my lips. I loved it, but Elsa seems a little on the "reserved" side, so I hope this doesn't screw things up. I got up to eat something, before I invite Elsa to get coffee.

"Jack, you look like you spent a week in Hell. What happened? Did Elsa reject you after the kiss last night?" Flynn teased.

"No, just a hangover. God I already threw up in the middle of the night, I don't want anything else coming up my throat today." I responded getting up from the table.

"Are you sure it's not just the hangover?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"Sure," Flynn murmured to himself sarcastically.

I just threw on my sweatshirt because I wore all my clothes to sleep besides my sweatshirt.

J: Hey, can you meet me the North Star Coffee House?

I'm surprised she replied so quickly.

E: Sure, sounds fun. See you there :)

I grabbed my skateboard that's by the door and head to the coffee shop.

**-X-**

I decided that I would order some drinks for us because she didn't show up yet. I looked through the board menu, to see what they have.

"Do you know what you would like to order, sir?" The cashier asked. On the name tag it labeled "Marina"- she had short dark brown hair, gold hoops, and the usual North Star uniform.

"Yeah, can I have two Caramel Macchiatos please?" I asked.

"Sure, we'll serve your drinks momentarily." She gave me a kind smile, and started making the drinks.

Right as I took a seat, I saw Elsa walk in, stunning as always. She was wearing a light-colored scarf long sleeve blue top, black pants, combat boots, and a bun.

"Hey!" I get up and give her a hug, but there was a weird expression on her face when she allowed me to hug her. It looked a little worried. I was kind of expected this to happen.

"Hi Jack," We broke apart and sat down. "Um... I have to tell you something." She still had that worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Well- Uh... I think we shouldn't have kissed last night." She says, avoiding eye contact.

"What are you talking about? Did you not like it- or did I do something- was it tha-"

"No, it's just that I've only known you a few days and we went straight to making out. We were both drunk and it's just going too fast." She interrupted.

"But Elsa-" She barely let me finish anything I said.

"Jack! Can I just have time to get to know you more, please?" She looked at me with her big blue eyes, which made me feel weak.

"Okay," I finally stopped protesting.

"Uh, sir, here are your two caramel macchiatos." Marina served us our two drinks I bought.

"Oh, thanks!" I served Elsa one of the drinks.

"Thank you Jack! You didn't have to do this. How did you know this is my favorite coffee?" She thanked, taking a drink of her coffee.

"I didn't, it's my favorite drink too."

"No kidding!"

"Yeah," It got silent when we took a couple sips of our drinks.

"Elsa, I don't think knowing each other better is going to change any feelings between us. What is going to change once you think you know me better?"

"I-I don't know, I jus-just think I need to warm up to you a little. It feels kind of awkward right now. Do you understand what I'm trying to say, Jack?"

"I understand." I answered looking down at my coffee.

"Well, thanks for coffee Ja-" I grabbed her wrist before she could leave.

"Wait! Elsa, how long is this going to take?" I ask, standing up.

"Jack, I..." She started escaping my grip. "I don't know," She quickly left without looking back.

This is going to be hard. I can't help myself! It shouldn't matter how long you know the person, As long as it feels right between the two- She's hard to get.

* * *

**Poor Jack, his heart is breaking. What is Elsa doing? I bet she thinks she knows what is best, but I don't think she does. Is she really doing the right thing? Keep on checking in for updates. Sorry for the late update.**


	4. Chapter 4- Can't Wait, huh?

**Two chapters in one day, WHAT?! Ya, kind of a treat to make up for the days I missed on updating, also to keep you guys reading. I don't want to leave you in suspense for a week or even more. I will now be posting a chapter a day, at the maximum. But if it is kind of a long chapter. I might not post every other day, probably two days after the last update. So... Enjoy!**

* * *

"Dude, get up!" I felt water splash on my face and soak my shirt. That definetly got me to wake up.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled at which I saw Hiccup looking at me with a serious look on his face.

"It's Monday, the first day of class. Don't you have a photography class at 10am?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?"

"We'll it's 9:30 am."

"What?! I got to get ready. Bye Hiccup!" I kicked him out of my room. I wonder where Nod is? He probably went to his class already- he shares this room with me.

I quickly threw on a pair of jeans with a belt, a thermal white long sleeve shirt, and my favorite blue sweatshirt with frost designs. I quickly brushed my teeth, grabbed Hiccup's piece of toast, and rode my skateboard to the Visual Arts building. That's where the photography class is being taught. Luckily I got there on time. As I entered the room, the first person I saw was a girl with platinum blonde hair, adjusting the settings on her Nikon D5300 camera, same one I have- except mine was from my dad- I quietly placed my stuff on the ground near her and scared her bye quickly shaking her shoulders, I swear I heard a little yelp.

"Stop doing that!" She smiled, punching my shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my first class on the schedule. I'm an Arts and Humanities Major." I said picking up my stuff and taking a seat next to her.m glad we can have class together." She said smiling. Damn I love it when she smiles, it's beautiful. I lean in closer to try to kiss her, but she presses a finger on my lips to stop me.

"Jack I told you, I think we are going too fast. I've only known you four days, and you want to "go steady". I didn't even know your major. If we kiss around other people too, they could get the wrong idea. Do you understand?"

"Elsa, but I wa-" She stops me again.

"Do you understand?" Elsa repeats a little louder.

"Fine," I'm so disappointed. I feel something with Elsa, and I need more. I'm tempted to just force myself towards her for just a taste of her lips again, but it would make the situation worse. How long will it take for her to warm up to me?

"Good," She embraced my face looking at me straight in the eye.

"Good morning class! I'm Ms. Tooth, your photography teacher. This will be a very exciting class. We will learn all about the controls of different cameras, photography angles, tequniques, and other fascinating things." Ms. Tooth exclaimed.

She started to talk about this class, information about herself, and more things we should expect later in this class. But all I could think about is being with Elsa, but she wants to "take it slow". This is bullshit.

**-X- **

The bell rang signaling the teachers that class is over. Damn, I thought it would never end. The good part is the last twenty minutes we got to go around and get to know other people in our class, that's probably the only part I liked about class today. Just as Elsa was about to leave-

"So I'll see you next class?" I asked.

"Yeah, in two hours, at two o' clock. See you then." She gave me a small smile, squeezed passed me and out the door.

Elsa's POV

Am I doing the right thing going slower? It feels like I should know more about him, warm up to him. I mean, you can't date a man you just met. I know I didn't just meet him, but you know, I only knew him four days, so I basically just met Jack. Right when I headed out the door, I realized I forgot my journal in the class, so I went back to get it and head to Tiana's Place.

In the hallway I saw Rapunzel in the hallway, with Jack? It looked like Rapunzel dropped her stuff, which was scattered all over the floor and Jack helped her pick it up. Right as they lifted their heads, their noses touched. They laughed, but when it faded Jack leaned in to... kiss her?!

At that moment my heart shattered, my knees were weak. Instead of staying strong, I melted to the ground. Hot tears runner down my ice cold skin. There was a fire inside me, scratching the walls of my stomach. I trusted that motherfucking bastard! I actually liked him, well now he showed his true shitty colors. Well now I really know him, another pretty face that doesn't give a damn about anything. I just ran to my dorm to keep my sorrow to myself, without gaining attention. What the hell am I going to do?

* * *

**Oh lord! What did Jack do? Why did he do it? Poor Elsa. What is going to happen to them? Figure all this out in the next chapter! All those questions will be answered in chapter five or six, probably. Sorry if this chapter was short, but it was packed with drama, YAY! Sorry for not updating sooner, but I was in Bend visiting my grandma for the weekend. I will also be posting a mortal instruments and DisneyDreamWorks crossover in a couple weeks. The main character in the crossover will be Elsa and Jack Frost, of course. Keep on checking my page for more stories and updates. See ya laters! XD**


	5. Chapter 5- New Job, New Girlfriend

**Chapter five, yes! This is the rising action in our story, getting very exciting, I am just wanting to non-stop updating. But guys, Please review! I really want you guys to give me requests or suggestions on what should be in my story. Also constructive criticism is appreciated, not flames. Also I always love compliments. Thank you!**

**-X-**

I cried into my pillow for half an hour straight. The only thing I could think and see in my head is Jack kissing Rapunzel, deepening the kiss as they stood up. What am I going to do? I have to see Jack in a couple hours for our next class. For now, I think I should ignore him. It will be too difficult to talk to him right now. I checked the clock, to- _Shit!_ I have an interview at the coffee house in ten minutes! I need a job to right now. I'm a junior in college and I need to start earning money for myself, so i can provide myself with the stuff I need. I don't just get stuff for free, of course. I rush in the bathroom to fix my hair back into a neat braid and splash the eye drops in my eyes to clear the bloodshot look from the constant crying **(that's usually my "routine" to hide the evidence from crying)**.

Because the coffee house was in the Arendelle Plaza- across the street from the college- I ran as fast I could to the North Star CH (**coffee house**).

**-X-**

Thank god I made it on time. Just two minutes before the interview. I looked in the window reflection to check if my hair was okay, I noticed there were a few loose strands so I just tucked them behind my ear. I took a seat in the small lounge area, to wait for the manager to call my name. For now I looked out the window, admiring the huge beautiful plaza- interesting and cute shops scattered everywhere, nice restaurants and cafes and gorgeous plants and decorations- The thing that caught my eye was Jack and Rapunzel holding hands walking around in the plaza. _Seriously, it had to be here! _I thought. I just got done crying! It made my heart sink down from it's place.

"Elsa Rosemus!" I heard my name being called, snapping me out of my train of thought.I get out of my seat, walking towards the manager, waiting by the hallway, leading to his office.

"Hello, I'm Elsa Rosemus. Nice to meet you!" I smiled, shaking his hand.

"Hello Ms. Rosemus. I'm Mr. Smith, manager of North Star Coffeehouse." He greeted releasing from my hand grip. "Follow me," He leaded me to his small office to start the interview.

He started off by asking me about my day- which I lied about and said I was having a good day- and prepared his computer on a word document to take notes of my interview. The questions he asked for the interview was stuff like my college major, age, college (he automatically assumed it was Arendelle University), and GPA. Some following questions were also any experience with making coffee or handling espresso machines, if I properly know how to deal with emergencies: fires, passed-out people, etc. There were other questions about contact info, reputation, and the usual interview questions.

When he told me my reputation and info was over the average decency of meeting the interview expectations, he offered me the job and we went over the rules and the routines in the job. I was grateful the interview wasn't too long, he even offered me a free drink and snack as a gift for earning a job here. I ordered a Vanilla Spice latte and a raspberry & cream cheese croissant to go.

I walked out the door, hoping Jack and Rapunzel won't spot me. I ate and drank on the way back to campus. I still had an hour until until my two o'clock class, so I wasn't in a rush. about a block later I heard-

"Hey Elsa!" It was a very familiar voice, but not Jack's. When I stopped to turn around, I saw Flynn behind me.

"Oh, hey Flynn. What are you doing?" I said, quite confused.

"I saw you walking down the street, so I thought I would say hi on the way back to campus. Can I accompany you?"

"Sure, I'm going back anyways." We started walking back, but it was kind of weird because he's Jack's roommate. I couldn't help but look a little concerned.

"So, where's Jack?" He teased, smirking.

"Flynn, we are not a couple. That kiss you saw was an accident, we were just drunk." I said avoiding eye contact, holding back the tears. All I could think of was Punzie and Jack kissing, I can't hold back the thought. It's making me very frustrated.

"Oh, that makes a lot of sense! I saw him with Punzie back there. I was thinking he was cheating on you or something. I was going to tell you, but you guys aren't a couple, so..."

"Yeah, I should have known better that night. I was just taking him back because i didn't think he could make it back on his own- it was the friendly thing to do. But when we got there, hanging out, listening to music, we got caught up in the moment, and… yeah. It was stupid."

We finally arrived after talking about how school is so far, small talk, and other random stuff. Flynn is a pretty cool guy, also funny. But then we took separate ways. I got to my dorm and put my stuff away, then just played on my PS3 until it was time to go to my next class.

**-X-**

**Jack's POV**

I love Rapunzel! She's beautiful, friendly, fun, and has so much wonderful things about her. We went to the plaza and ate at Enchanted Cafe as a date. It was very beautiful weather, especially for Autumn. We are just"romantic interests", but soon we'll be going steady and officially boyfriend and girlfriend.

I kind of feel bad about Elsa, though. I really wanted to go out with her, but she's denying her feelings, I don't know why though. She had a chance, but it's too late now. I have Rapunzel.I hope we can still be friends, though. I'm going to tell her about the situation with Punzie at our second class which is in about twenty minutes, so I have to leave in ten minutes. I just want to walk, I'm too lazy to rise my skateboard. I heard the door click open, surprised to see Nod, but not surprised to see Flynn and Hiccup coming in with.

"Hey, guys." I said.

"Hey," They all responded.

"Where were you? With Elsa?" Hiccup smirked. I got really nervous when he mentioned her name.

"No, I was at the plaza with Punzie. And Elsa and I aren't a couple."

"Really? I was there too. At the coffeehouse," Nod said, dropping his stuff next to the couch. "Wait, is Elsa the really hot girl with pale skin and platinum blonde hair?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" I answered.

"Oh, we were both at the coffeehouse earlier."

"How come I didn't see her? I was at the plaza, too."

"I don't know. I walked back to campus with her. She didn't seem very happy when I mentioned your name though. More like upset and nervous." Flynn told me with a confused face.

I wonder what's wrong. Is she still mad about the kiss, taking it slow? Hope she's okay.

**-X-**

I get to my music class, a little nervous when I notice Elsa at one of the theater seats (our class takes place in the theater where all the instruments are). I walk over where she's sitting so I could talk to her about "the news".

"Hey," I say to to Elsa. But there was no answer, all she did was sketch in her sketchbook. "Elsa, what's wrong?" Still no answer. What the hell! I could tell she wanted to be left alone, so I just let her be for the rest of class.

**-X-**

**Elsa's pissed! Okay guys, if you want me to continue this story I want at least two more reviews, which means it will show up as five reviews total. If not, I won't continue until there is three more. Don't forget to review! See you guys later!**


	6. Chapter 6- Fight With A Bitch

**Thank you guys for the two extra reviews, I really appreciate it. I really loved reading the reviews! It made me so happy to come home and get five reviews already! Thanks again **_**so**_** much! What you guys get in return is… more chapters! Cheap, I know. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Disney or DreamWorks including all of their movies- I don't remember if I mentioned that already.**

* * *

We heard the bell ring, echoing through the theater. I quickly put down the guitar, gathered my stuff, and waited outside the theater door. I stood outside the door, waiting for Elsa to come out. Right when I saw a platinum blonde walk out the door, I grabbed her wrist and pinned her against the wall so I can force her to talk to me. She started screamed out curse words so I held my hand over her mouth. Our hips were pressed against each other **(I tried to make it sound less awkward, I couldn't though. So don't take it the wrong way.)**. She tried to escape from my grip but I was too strong.

"If I move my hand will you stop screaming?" I asked calmly. She nodded. I slowly removed my hand, but she kept on shouting out.

"JACK YOU BASTARD! WHAT THE FUCK AR-" She yelled. I quickly put my hand over her mouth, but she released from my grip. At least I was fast enough to grab her wrist and pull her back.

"Can you just stop and talk to me!" I raised my voice a little higher, trying not alarm everybody around us. "Please?" She looked down at her feet.

"I don't want to talk to you, Jack." She said with a sigh.

"Why? Elsa, what's wrong?- look at me." I used my finger to push her chin up so she can face me.

"I saw you with Punzie, when you were in the hallway… you kissed her." I could see her eyes forming tears. I took my hand away from under her chin.

"Oh god… Umm- Uh," I started to nervously run my free hand in my hair. "Elsa, I'm sorry. Can-" She released from my grip, but I just let her leave. I felt too guilty to run after her. Instead, I headed to my next class.

**-X-**

I decided it wasn't best if I sat next to Elsa, so I sat a few seats behind her. I feel so damn guilty! I can't get rid of the feeling. I needed to figure out a way to make amends. Anyway, our Literature teacher is Professor Westleton, or as I like to say, Weaselton. He's really short, old, and talks in this annoying, proper accent. He's really easy to humiliate.

I saw Elsa talking and sitting by this girl, Belle. She's a nice brunette with short denim shorts and a "Bazinga" shirt from The Big Bang Theory. She also has a rose tattoo on the back of her right leg. I was sitting by this guy named Naveen, one of the womanizers of the school. He's quite a flirt, strong, tall, charismatic, and a musician. He's a cool guy, but a little too full of himself **(just a saying)**.

**-X-**

The rest of the day was full of learning, meeting people, guilt, and boredom. It will most likely be the same tomorrow, just with less and less guilt on the way. I can't get this guilty and stressed feeling out of me. It's making me fucking pissed! I just need to relax the rest of the day; Listen to music, play MW2, get pizza, sounds perfect.

_H: Do you want anything from Euigi's. I'm here with Merida._

_J: Can you bring back some pizza?_

_H: Okay, be back in fifteen minutes._

Flynn and Nod were at a late class, so I was alone at the dorm. Thank god! That is all I wanted- me, myself, and I alone in the dorm- I changed out of my clothes into basketball shorts and a navy blue v-neck shirt. About five minutes later, I heard a knock on the door. I got up to open the door, surprised at who it was.

"Hey, Jack. Can I talk to you?" Elsa was wet from the random evening rain and doesn't even look cold.

"Um, sure. Come in." I helped her inside, closing the door behind us. "So what's up?" I asked, sitting next to her on the sofa.

"I want to know why you kissed Punzie, and cheated? I thought you were better than that." She calmly asked, standing up. Cheated?! She thinks I cheated?! She said we weren't a couple.

"Elsa, I didn't cheat on you. You _chose_ not to be with me. _You _were the one that said you wanted to "take it slow"." I said a little irritated.

"Yeah take it slow! It means to go _slower_, it's not super official, it just goes slow!" She was yelling now.

"Why are you concealing all of your feelings, Elsa?! Why didn't you want to be with me? If you really liked me, you should have said so! It doesn't matter how long you known them, as long as you love them, that's all that matters! The least you can do is explain yourself!" I yelled back.

"I don't know how I can!" She completely snapped. "It's too late anyways. I thought you would handle this like mature man, but I was wrong. You handled this like a complete bitch! I'm leaving you mother-fucking pussy." Yeah, she definitely snapped.

"Hey!" I grabbed her wrist as she stormed to the door. But she was so mad she got away from my grip.

"Let the fuck go!" She turned around and-

_BAM!-_

She punched me in the face and ran out the door. Damn, I didn't she was _that_ strong.

* * *

**Elsa completely snapped. If you noticed I added a couple things from Sims 3. Eugi's is a bar and grill in the "Late Night" expansion pack that is placed in Bridgeport. Next chapter is going to be around Halloween, because in between the first day of classes and Halloween isn't very much. Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Please give me suggestions on what should happen later on, I'm running really low on ideas. See you later!**


	7. Chapter 7- Make Amends

**Thank you guys for the reviews, they totally made my heart warm up. I thank all of you for your support and enthusiasm about how much you love my story. By the way, I kind of feel bad about how much of jerk I made Jack look, I didn't mean to get too carried away on that. So this is when he makes amends to Elsa and become friends. Jack isn't that much of a jerk, I made him seem like it though, my bad. Anyways, this chapter is almost 2 months later, a week before Halloween, so it's officially in Fall- They arrived September 14th, the first time they stepped foot on Arendelle University campus.**

* * *

These past two months, Elsa and I haven't talked to each other at all, except sometimes we might say hi in the hallway. But we probably started saying that two weeks after she punched me- there was a barely visible bruise on my cheek for a couple days. Thank god nobody noticed it, besides Hiccup.- It was about time I said sorry, but I would probably need something to bribe her. Other than this situation, Punzie and I have been going steady for a month and two weeks. I think I deserve somebody like Punzie. _I don't deserve somebody like Elsa. Elsa is very smart, absolutely beautiful, talented, and unique in every way. GET IT TOGETHER JACK! You and Puzie are meant to be together! Just think of Elsa as a friend._

Punzie is a very sweet, pretty, easy- going girl. She's more average, just the right person I should be with. It makes more sense, right? I love Punzie, I wouldn't go out with anybody I don't love, I'm not a douche. There is a Halloween party on Halloween next Friday, so Punzie and I are going together, following with our whole crew- Hiccup and Merida as dates, Flynn, Elsa, Nod, then Kristoff and Anna as dates. We all are always hanging out a lot now. Sometimes Mulan and Belle tag along, but Mulan is out with her new boyfriend, Shang and Belle volunteers in the library a lot or just does something else.

On Sunday night, I knew that Elsa was probably studying, so I thought that I would visit and say sorry. I took the elevator up to floor four and walked down the hallway, looking for the right room. I finally found the right number, and knocked on the door. I heard footsteps come up to the door and I was thankful it was Elsa that answered.

"What do you need Frost?" She asked, obviously not pleased i was here. She was wearing gray sweatpants and a blue spaghetti-strapped tank top.

"Hey, Elsa. I was hoping I could make amends with you." I asked.

"Give me a good reason why I should listen to you?" She sighed.

"I can bribe you?" I said with a devious smirk.

"There's nothing you can bribe me with."

"Don't be too sure," I held out four different kinds of chocolate king size candy bars; white chocolate, milk chocolate, "Hershey's cookies 'n' creme", and a butterfinger (I knew she didn't like dark chocolate).

"How do you know my craving for chocolate."

"Let's say, I know you well," I smirked another time, which made her giggle from my comment.

"Alright, come in" She took the candy bars and let me inside.

I took a seat on the couch, and she got right into the milk chocolate candy bar, taking one piece at a time, slowly. She sat on the opposite side of the couch.

"Want a row?" She offered. I denied of course. "Come on, I insist. I don't think I should eat the entire thing." I denied again, but she broke off a row anyway and handed it to me, so I took it.

"Thank you." I said.

"No prob."

"Anyway Elsa, I wanted to say I'm really sorry. I truly do. I was stupid, caught in the moment, and didn't understand about the taking it slow situation. I took it the wrong way, and abused your trust. I've been feeling guilty this past month and was a complete asshole for doing that to you. You should NEVER EVER be treated that way. So I was wondering if you could forgive me and we can go back to being friends. Please?" I looked into her eyes, which looked icy but made me feel warm.

"Umm… Uh- Y-Yeah Jack, I forgive you. We can be friends again." She smiled.

"Thank you Elsa!" I gave her a big bear hug, thankful that she forgave me. We broke away from our hug and she looked much less tense. "I won't let anybody hurt you, NEVER. If they do I'll kick their asses." I humorously smirked. She started to laugh with her face buried in her palm.

"Thank you for apologizing Jack, and the candy. And I am really happy for you and Punzie. She's a very nice girl." She started smiling at me again, the smile that I couldn't resist.

"Thank you, and no need to thank me, I should have said it a while ago. See you later." I got up to leave and waved goodbye.

"Bye." She said back.

**-X-**

**Elsa's POV**

I'm so glad Jack apologized. He was a great friend the first three days I met him. I really wanted it to be that way again. But I can't help the feelings I feel for him though. I can't help it, I still have a crush on him, but it doesn't make me uncomfortable around him anymore. He's with Punzie now, and I just think of him as a friend. Nothing more.

I started to get to know some people around school. They're really kind and fun to hang around with. I'm always hanging out with Belle- when i come to the library to study, I usually hang out with her a little while afterwards. We also go out to lunch often in between our first and second class. Other than that we like go out and do stuff together on our free time.- I also got to know Nod a lot more- He's really funny, charismatic, and super fun. When our whole crew went to this huge carnival that was in town, We would leave the group to run around and just dare each other to do these fun things like go on crazy rides, prank some people around the carnival, and race each other here and there. I was never a big rollercoaster person, until he convinced me to try it. It was pretty fun, but i still didn't want to go on another one like it again. He's also a good person to talk to when you're sad, because he'll make me feel better afterwards. He's more of a brother figure, though.- There's plenty more, but Belle and Nod are the main people that I was glad to hang out with more.

Anyway, Anna was coming to my dorm in a couple hours to talk with Rapunzel, Merida, and I about the Halloween party next week (And Ariel if she shows up, probably with Eric). Punzie and Merida said they would be home in an hour from the mall, so we could talk about our costumes. That gave me plenty of time to study for my classes. It's my goal to be the valedictorian by the end of the year. I was valedictorian every year in High School and my freshman and sophomore year in this community college. That means I have to study my ass off, which I'm used to it by now. I'm always used to seeing a lot of led rubbed on my left palm, saying that I wrote quite a bit **(Because Elsa is left-handed in this story, when you are writing left handed, your side of the palm drags against the paper causing the led to rub onto her palm. Sorry for interrupting, you can continue reading now.)**.

**-X-**

An hour passed quickly, and I barely noticed Merida and Punzie walk through the door due to my concentration on studying. I decided I studied enough for today, so I neatly stacked the books back on the dresser in my room. I quickly took a shower to ease the stress and quickly got dressed for the day- I wore a white v-neck shirt with blue snowflake designs tucked into a high waisted black skirt and black tights underneath- I then styled my hair in the usual side braid. Rushing to the kitchen, I got out chips, salsa, and a fruit plate for snacks when we are going over the Halloween Costumes. Just when I got done putting out the snacks I heard I fast musical knock, which means it must be Anna. I open the door, excited to see my sister right outside.

"Hi!" Anna squealed, giving me a bone-crushing hug.

"Hi Anna," I responded, breathless. I caught my breath after she let go and said, "Come in."

I heard more squealing from Punzie and Anna than an excited 'Hello' from Merida. After everybody was done saying hi, we all sat down in the living area snacking on the food set on the coffee table.

"So, what is everybody planning to do for their Halloween costume?" Anna started, swallowing her chewed up pineapple. Punzie answered first.

"I am thinking of being a cat. So I'm going to paint a nose with whiskers, a black dress a tiny bit above the knee, with lace designs covering the top layer of the dress. They were selling it at this Halloween store next to the mall." She exclaimed.

"I'm thinkin' of bein' a female pirate. I'm gonna wear a bandana in my hair, Rags on my wrists, brown leather pants, with a corset and white, long sleeve pirate blouse, and a fake sword. Me and Hiccup are both goin' as pirates." Merida described with her scottish accent.

"How about you Elsa?" Rapunzel asked with a big grin on her face.

"Umm- I'm planning on going as a guardian angel, pretty sure that's what I'm going to do." I said a little undecided.

"Well… What are you gonna do for your costume?" Anna asked.

"I'm going to wear a strapless knee-high white dress- tight on the top half, flows out on the bottom half- feather wings, white high heels, and this french braid sock bun with bangs."

"Awww, Elsa, I love it when you let your bangs down." Anna squealed.

"I know," I answered.

"Anyway, I'm going to be Katniss from the Hunger Games. I'm going to carry around a bow with fake arrows, a black jacket, black v-neck long sleeve, dark jeans, combat boots, the a golden Mocking Jay pin. Also, Elsa I was wondering if you can braid my hair like Katniss', you were always good at that kind of stuff." Anna described with a very enthusiastic voice.

"Of course," I answered.

"Yay!"

* * *

**Yay, Jack said sorry. Hope that was a good, entertaining chapter for you guys. It wasn't as fun but it did tell a lot. Anyway, I'll post tomorrow or the day after that for the Halloween chapter. Don't forget to review and add suggestions on what should happen in my future chapters. See ya later! XD**


	8. Chapter 8- Halloween Surprise

**Sorry guys for the late update! I had a lot of situations to take care of. But I had a question that if this was still a Jelsa story and the answer is yes, it is still a Jelsa story. Sorry if I caused any confusion. I'm just taking a little time to get to the point because we are still on chapter eight. But I promise I will get Jack and Elsa together eventually. I also want to say thank you to adrianazaba. She has been a great friend to me and supported me a lot on my story. You guys also give me a lot of confidence and support me. Anyways, this is the morning of Halloween at Arendelle University, Elsa's POV.**

* * *

I've always been an early riser, usually around 6:20 am. I would start of with a cold/warm shower to wake myself up, get dressed, and make breakfast or get coffee somewhere. After I rinsed of I dressed into the clothes I set out for myself in the bathroom; dark skinny jeans, a blue shirt, a gray zip-up hoodie **(the ones from Zumiez specifically)**, and Doc Martin shoes. I applied lip gloss, mascara, and barely any eyeshadow, then kept my hair down, left in loose curls. It made me jump when I heard my phone vibrate against the sink counter, making a loud buzzing sound. I carefully picked up my phone to check the screen, trying not to wake everybody up, and there was a text from Jack. Why is he up this early?

_J: Hey, I'm bored. Wanna get coffee? I'm the only one awake in my dorm right now._

_E: Sure, I'm the only one awake in my dorm, too. Where do you want to meet?_

_J: Meet me outside the Dormitory._

_E: Alright, see you soon._

I grabbed my messenger bag, shoved my phone and wallet in there, and started walking out the dorm towards the elevator. When it landed, I decided I would wait outside the elevator doors in the main room so I can scare Jack when he gets out. Five minutes later, I heard the elevator glide down the elevator shaft **(I don't know what it's actually called. Sorry for interrupting.)**, telling me the doors are going to open any minute. Once I heard the ding come from the elevator doors, I jumped out with a-

"Boo!" I pushed his shoulders a little bit, enough to make him jump.

"Holy Shit!" He yelled out loud.

"Ha! Payback!" I teased, playfully punching him in the shoulder.

"Fine, we're even now." He sighed. "So, do you want to go to Tiana's or North Star Coffeehouse?" He asked.

"Umm… How about Tiana's, I'm kind of hungry and they have really good breakfast food." I suggested.

"Well Tiana's it is then. I'm kind of hungry myself." We both laughed and talked all the way to Tiana's. On the side of building, on the edge of the sidewalk was a middle-aged women selling jewelry on a fleece blanket. She had little gray hair hiding in her voluminous black curly hair, a red dress with faded gold designs that goes by the name Gothel. The pieces of delicate jewelry looked very well crafted and must have took a long time to make. I convinced Jack to check it out so I can hopefully find something I like. I moved my eyes around the jewelry to see which one fit my personality. To my surprise, Jack found something before I did.

"Hey Els, look at this," He picked up a necklace with a silver chain and a snowflake pendant connected to it. The snowflake was made from this white marble and had delicate sparkly frost layer then a metal back. It was beautiful.

"Are you going to wear that?" I looked at him with an unsure look on my face.

"Of course not! I want to buy it for you, as a friendship gift. It wouldn't be very special if I bought it for myself." He insisted.

"Jack you don't ha-"

"But I want to. Turn around so I can try it on you." He interrupted. He clipped the necklace delicately with care. After he was done I flipped my hair that was trapped in the necklace back onto my shoulders. I turned around to him so he could see the necklace.

"Wow, it looks really good on you." Jack complimented.

"Thank you" I said.

"How much for the necklace?" He asked Gothel.

"No need. I would do anything to make_ my_ love happy." She smiled.

"Oh-Um! Ha… See, w-we're not a couple. Just friends," We both stuttered out of order, blushing.

"That's not what it says in the eyes, my dear." She said directly to both of us, still smiling. "But still, no need to pay me. You kids go on now. Thank you for complimenting my jewelry."

"No, thank you. Have a nice day." I said to Gothel, turning away to follow Jack to Tiana's.

"A nice lady sat us at a two person table next to the side windows. When we sat down, I was still admiring the pendant, which I held in my hand.

"I'm glad you like the necklace," Jack smirked.

" Ya, thanks again. I will cherish it forever." I smiled slightly.

When the waitress came back around to take our order, I ordered a black coffee with cream and sugar with an omelet and bacon. Jack ordered a black coffee with cream and sugar as well except he ordered a corn beef hash with eggs and bacon. When we waited for our food we just socialized for a bit; how things are with Punzie, my new job at the Coffeehouse, funny stories of our crazy friends, school, classes, campus, and the rest was kind of a blur until our food arrived. God I was hungry! I got right into my food, but I didn't eat like a complete pig, I took my time so I don't over eat. Sometimes it was complete silence because we were eating our food so sometimes we would exchange stupid weird faces at each other with full mouths. It was gross but still funny. That's what Anna and I did when we were younger, and sometimes now.

When we were done, we left our leftovers on the plate, _I _payed the bill, and walked back to the Ice Dormitory. By the time we got got back, it was 7:23 am.

"That was really fun. Thanks for the good time." I said to Jack.

"Yeah, same here. Bye Elsa. See you in, actually three hours. At class." He said back, walking out of the elevator.

"Bye, see you soon!"

Once I stepped in my dorm room, everybody was still asleep. I did hear rustling sound of clothes coming from my room, so I'm assuming Merida is awake. I sat on the couch, sinking into the leather cushion, scrolling down my Weheartit, Facebook, and Tumblr dashboards- liking things (or hearting things), commenting, and uploading. I already have two-thousand followers on Weheartit and three-thousand on Tumblr.

"Good mornin'!" I heard Merida greet to me, fully dressed.

"Good morning!" I replied, still occupied with my phone.

"Hello everybody!" I heard Rapunzel's voice lighten up the room. Behind her was a tired Ariel, still in her PJ shorts and t-shirt.

"Hi," I just gave up and put my phone back in my bag and just hung out with everybody at the small table. But when I sat down, something caught Rapunzel's eye that was specifically around my neck.

"Woah, Elsa that necklace is beautiful! Where did you get it?" She asked with excitement in her voice. Because I didn't want Rapunzel to take it the wrong way, I just told her half of the story.

"This lady, Gothel was selling jewelry, and I bought this one." I told them, even though _Jack_ bought it. It isn't completely lying, right?

"Cool, it must have been your lucky day to find something as pretty as that." Ariel added, admiring the pendant.

**-X-**

Classes went by in a flash. I tried not to concentrate on the party because I didn't want to slow down the day. When my five o'clock class ended, Anna met me outside of the building that class was being held so we can go to my dorm together where I can braid her hair. In the dorm were my awesome roommates, accessorizing their costumes. The party started at 7:15 pm, so we still had an hour to get ready. Punzie already had on her Kitty ears and black dress, and these Kitten ear flats (**I'm not going to give a lot of detail on their outfits again, so if you don't remember what their outfits look like, look back at chapter 6. Sorry for interrupting :P)**. Merida had on her blouse and leather pants, but was having trouble tightening the corset. I rushed over to help her fasten it and took a look of what she had on so far. She looked super cool so far. I complimented her, and hurried to my room to change into my white dress and heels. Our dorm isn't that big, so I decided to wait until we were outside the dormitory to put on my angel wings. I noticed that Anna was already changed into her Katniss outfit and Ariel was in this shell bra and high waisted, slim skirt, designed to look like a mermaid tail.

Because the bathroom mirror wasn't occupied, I french braided around the top hairline, besides the bangs, so it's going in the direction like a headband. After that step, I used the hair donut to form a regular sock bun. I then stuck several snowflake pins in my hair so I looked more "magical"- wow, that sounded cheesy- I added some blush, light blue eye shadow, and shiny lip gloss just for a little more detail and this glitter cheek gel to give it more of a magical finish. I decided a white mask with little god and blue designs would be cool too because, you know, it is Halloween after all. I also kept on the snowflake necklace from Jack, it always made me smile looking at it. Once I came out of the bathroom, everybody stared at me in awe.

"Elsa, y-you look beautiful!" Anna looked at me as if she's looking toward the light after her death.

"Yeah Elsa, you look absolutely gorgeous," Rapunzel added with the same gaze. The others agreed.

"Thank you, guys. You are so kind. I love all of your costumes, too. You all look beautiful." I smiled.

Time was running out, so Rapunzel painted on her nose and whiskers, I braided Anna's hair, and Merida tied her hair in a ponytail, tied on a hair bandana, and smudged a little dirt on her face so she looks more like a pirate. After we all added the last touches to our costumes, we met the guys outside the dormitory so we can all head to the party together (When we got out of the elevator was the time I put on my wings), but Ariel left to meet with Eric, her boyfriend. When they spotted us they just started looking at us in awe. They didn't exaggerate it, I could just tell in their eyes.

Nod, was a leaf king- I think- that has leaf-looking material armour, a fake machete, and was holding a matching helmet to his side. Flynn was dressed as a thief with a blue leather vest, white shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, leather brown boots, tan pants, and a jewel thief bag around his waist. Hiccup was a pirate, like Merida told us. He basically wore only black and silver colors- He had on a black vest, black leather coat and pants, a black and silver belt that held a sword and compass, and he wore eyeliner and had dirt on his face so he looked more pirate like.- Kristoff was a chainsaw maniac with a leather jacket, grey t-shirt, jeans, a white mask with holes and fake blood stains(which he wasn't wearing at the moment), and holding a fake chainsaw also covered with fake blood. But Jack looked _really_ handsome, I could help but stare. The weird thing was that he was staring at me the exact same way. Anyway he was dressed as a prince with a very dark red leather vest, similar to Flynn's. Also, he had on a white thermal shirt, underneath the vest, with dark red leather sleeves, leather pants, a belt that held a fake sword, and gloves. As we were all together we all talked and complimented each other for a little bit and left.

On the way there, Jack and Rapunzel were talking to each other (and sometimes kissed, which made me very uptight), Kristoff was talking to Anna, Hiccup was with Merida and Flynn in the front, and I was talking to Nod in the back (behind Jack and Punzie). I could tell every time I giggled when Nod said something that made me laugh, Jack's face looked pissed off. I wanted to tease him, but Punzie was talking to him.

Anyway, the party was going to be in the school ballroom. The ballroom isn't SUPER big, it's just a tad over average-sized. It has a curtainless stage, a very spacious dancefloor, of course, a very big and elegant double staircase that leads down to the dancefloor. The upstairs even have VIP theater seats. There are bathrooms upstairs and downstairs and a catering kitchen to the left when you walk in (The kitchen is a separate room, of course.).

When we got to the ballroom building, there were plenty different costumes- Assassins, pirates, fairies, but, of course there were pretty slutty costumes too. A lot of girls these days are wearing very slutty versions of costumes all the time. It's a little disturbing, but very attractive and sexy to a lot of guys. I put on my mask as we entered the crowds of people outside the building. The inside was beautiful and very elegant. The chandelier was bigger than the one in my old house in Arendelle. When I looked down at the different varieties of costumes people were wearing, I didn't spot anybody with similar outfits as mine, which made me relieved. Once I walked down the staircase, I could see almost everybody staring at me, some hungrily. _That makes me feel comfortable…_ I thought to myself sarcastically. Once I got down on the dancefloor and walked around, a lot of people complimented me, a couple frat boys touched my ass and I slapped one of them, but he still stared at me hungrily (He was in a suit and mask, so I couldn't tell who it was, but he had common green eyes.). When I got to the snack table to get a some chocolate-dipped strawberries, I could see a lock of white hair coming from somebody behind me. I turned around and saw Jack behind me.

"Hey Elsa! You look-AMAZING- like, uh… really… beautiful." He finally spilled out.

"Thanks, you look really handsome." I said, which made him chuckle. Damnit! I could have used a different adjective. I blushed a little from the embarrassment. "Anyway, is you outfit inspired by Prince Charming from-"

"Once Upon A Time? Kinda," He finished, and answered.

"Yeah, you watch that show?" I asked, kind of surprised.

"Of course," He smirked. "But I'm just looking for a knight, prince, hero look."

"Ah,"

"You must REALLY like chocolate strawberries," He said looking down at my cup of about a dozen strawberries.

"Huh? Oh! Umm… When my parents died, it was my comfort food. And 'till this day it would always remind me of the day my parents died and comfort me." I said a little sad looking down at the cup.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," I said quietly looking up at him.

He left and disappeared in the crowd. For the last two hours, I just stood moving slightly to the music, watching my friends dancing, and I ate about half of my cup of strawberries. I'm not that much of a part animal, so that's kind of what I do… watch. Unless I have somebody to hang out with, but everybody was occupied- Jack and Rapunzel were dancing together, Flynn and Nod were nowhere to be found, Merrida and Hiccup were doing crazy chicks with some jocks up and down the stairs, and Anna and Kristoff were dancing, too. I was alone. But later on, I took of my wings and mask and went out into the enormous rose garden, connected to the side of the ballroom. The garden had tall green hedge pathways, an elegant park gazebo (or whatever they are called) in the center, stone pathways, benches, hanging lights, and beautiful roses planted everywhere.

I plucked one the white roses of the end of the stem and sat on one of the benches. I just sat in the silence, admiring the scene of the garden and rose in my hand. When I looked down, I noticed the snowflake pendant, lying on my chest. I set down the rose on my lap and moved it under the pendant. I smiled, wishing I could have made a move with Jack when I could, but I just pushed him towards Punzie. I feel so stupid and disappointed. I let a single tear slide down my cheek. But then right as the tear fell, I heard a deep voice come into the garden, and the figure slowly show up in my vision.

"Oh Elsa, baby, you should have talked to me about this."

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, noticing the frat boy I slapped earlier. Next thing I knew he was really close to my face, but I stood up and pushed him slightly so he was out of my face. All he did was chuckle a little bit.

"Elsa, don't you remember these green eyes?" He said deviously, and untied his mask he was wearing.

"Hans? I thought- you- uh.." I stuttered with anxiety.

"Moved? Yeah I did, to _Arendelle_, so I have been going here. But I guess fate brought you here, back to me. Missed you babe," He said, moving his hands up and down my waist. But I pushed him harder away from me.

"Hans, I'm not dating you! We broke up in freshman year, remember?"

"Come on, we can work this out.." He started to lift the side of my dress, but a tall, skinny figure appeared three feet behind him and yelled-

"Hey! Keep your hands off her!" It was Jack.

He then knocked him to the ground in a single punch. A look of fear (from Hans showing up) and happiness was in my eyes. I then ran up to Jack and hugged him with tears running down my cheeks.

"Thank you, Jack." I mumbled in his shoulder.

"No problem, Elsa. I promised you I wouldn't let anybody hurt you. That includes using you too. I don't want that to happen. Do you think I was kidding about that?" He promised looking straight into my eyes. We slowly started to make our way back to the party.

"Of course I believed you. Thanks Jack." I slightly smiled.

"Good, who was that anyways?"

"Hans, he was my boyfriend freshman year of college. But after two weeks of dating he tried to have sex with me, so I broke up with him. A little while afterwards he moved away, and now, apparently, he goes here. He must have moved to Arendelle when he moved before sophomore year."

"Wow, that's terrible! He sounds like a total pervert."

"Yeah, he is."

**Jack's POV**

Once we got back to the party, we noticed Rapunzel talking with Flynn. Because my girlfriend was occupied, Elsa and I hung out the rest of the party. After a ten minute conversation I asked her-

"You want to dance?"

"I don't know, I don't like dancing in front of people." She answered a little nervously.

"Come on, Elsa. Please?"

"Fine," I started to pull on Elsa's arm, leading her to the dancefloor which made her laugh.

We just got lost in the music and danced, for a while. She looked absolutely flawless when she moved. Her curves swaying, looking at me, sometimes smiling. Looked like a goddess in my vision. I got lost in her picture. I spun her once to make her laugh, but what I didn't notice is that she landed in my arms, I never felt this much in love with her. I was very tempted to kiss her, but I was with Punzie. I didn't want to ruin a great friendship _and _relationship, so I slowly took my hands off and we kind of blushed for a while staring at each other. Then we heard a tapping sound on the DJ microphone.

"Thank you for attending the Halloween dance. It is time to get back to your dorms, the party has ended. Thank you and happy Halloween!" We all heard the DJ announce.

Our whole crew met outside the ballroom, so we could all head back to our dorms together. The rest of the night, I couldn't forget the way Elsa danced that night. It felt like the best moment of my life. Is it time to make a change in my relationships?

* * *

**Wow, that was a lot of typing! Yay, so that was a very fun chapter to write, and probably a good one to read. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry again for the late update. I had a lot of things to take care of in the real world right now. See you super soon for chapter nine. Don't forget to review and PLEASE post suggestions.**


	9. Chapter 9- Too Distant

**Hello everybody! Sorry for the long wait. I got in a little trouble, so my parents restricted my computer privilege. It really sucked. They kind of over reacted. That's why I didn't update the day I said I would. Anyway, I'm super excited to write this chapter, it's gonna be exciting to write chapter ten as well. It's kind of but not really the second part of this one. Enjoy XD!**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

It has been a week and one day since the Halloween dance. The strange thing is Rapunzel seems very distant from me. She barely calls, and when we hug or kiss I don't feel a connection. I think it was time to make a change. We need to talk. When I unlocked my IPhone 5 screen, having a good grasp on my phone case, I opened my message tab that titled "Punzie 3", I was about to text here but I already saw the gray message bubble. So I just waited until it went away, and revealed the message.

_R: Hey, can you meet me at North Star Coffeehouse?_

_J: Ya, see you in a few. : )_

I grabbed my wallet and phone, and headed out the door to meet Punzie at the coffeehouse.

**Elsa's POV**

It has been so fun working at the coffeehouse. I got to meet awesome co-workers, make different drinks, and every other Friday, we get a free drink and treat of our choice. A lot of the co-workers go to the university, too. So it will be fun to see them around school. The coffeehouse opens at 6:15, which is the perfect time because I get up around that time anyways. Usually around seven is when it becomes packed with people, which is right now. It's a quarter offer seven and I had to quickly make my way table-to-table serving their drinks, but still take orders at cash register. I had early shift, and Aurora was sick, so I was on my own. At least I'm getting tips from the customers on my hard work, and a couple tips from guys because I'm hot- so sick-

Anyway, at 7: 35, I saw Punzie and Jack walk in with each other, but they seemed so distant from each other. To my surprise one of my co-workers, Astrid showed up for her shift.

"Hey Astrid, can you substitute for me for about five minutes? I need to call my sister, I promised her I would call this morning." I lied. Thankfully, she agreed. I ran to the hallway and hid behind the corner so they couldn't see me. I waited until they ordered their drinks and sat back down so I can go back behind the counter and continue my job. I tried to stay out of sight as much as possible. I could also hear their conversation, well, some phrases here and there. All I heard was- "I... Important... To discuss with you." Punzie said; "...Seems... Distant from you-"; "I feel... way with you" interrupted Jack.; "Oh,umm... Starting... In love with Flynn... Confessed my feelings... Him... Told... I was gonna... Break... Wi-... You."; "Oh, I... With you, too. You felt... Distant... Me... Why... Break up... You." Jack said; "You are fine with it then. I know you want to ask out Elsa, too. You totally should, though. She has work here today, Elsa should be around here somewhere." I heard Rapunzel say clearly.; "yeah, I guess that was another reason. Anyway, it's fine. Bye Rapunzel."; "Bye Jack."

Once I heard the doorbells ring, signaling me they left, I went back into clear sight behind the cash register, but when I looked where Jack was sitting, I was wrong about both of them leaving, Jack was still here, coming up to the counter but looking down at his phone. I just kept my head bowed down.

"Um, hi. I'm just looking for a gir-" Once he noticed who I was he paused and I lifted up my head to face him.

"Hey, Jack. What are you doing here?" I asked, lying.

"Punzie broke up with me to be with Flynn and she said that you were working around here."

"Yeah, I just got done with my shift. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me." He asked looking straight into my eyes. His stare made me feel warm and melt inside.

"Like on a date?" I asked with a smirk on my face, crossing my arms. He nodded. "I would love to go on a date with you, Frost." I smiled.

"Great, I'll pick you up at five."

"Ok, see you then,"

"Bye," He left the coffeehouse, leaving me in a big grin. I tried to stop, but I was too excited. I finished my shift and continued through my regular day like it was nothing. But Jack and i kept on glancing at each other and smiling throughout class. I always loved seeing his piercing blue eyes, his perfect, white tousled hair, and his signature smirk. It makes my core fire up, in a good way.

When I headed to my dorm later that day, I saw Rapunzel in the kitchen but she turned and saw me entering the dorm. She came up to me with a big grin on my face.

"So, did Jack ask you out?" She asked, still smiling.

"Yes." I simply answered putting my short trench coat and scarf on the coat rack.

"Did you know that I suggested it to him?" She smirked.

"Really, why? Didn't you just break up with him?" I said, kind of shocked.

"Yup, But I think you guys truly belong with each other. I see how much you guys each other smile. Even in the eye contact, it makes more sense." She explains.

"Oh, well, thanks Punzie." I smiled.

"No prob, I feel like I truly belong with Flynn the first time we spoke to each anyway, can I help you get ready for your date?"

"Sure I have an hour to get ready."

"Great! Let's see what you could wear." She dragged me into my room, to look through my dresses. She finally found one. It was a faded white and sleeveless lace dress **(There will be a link at the bottom so you know what type of dress design I was talking about)** with a light brown faux-leather belt. To go with the dress Punzie wanted me to wear heels, but I didn't want to go all formal, so I chose my white Chuck's with light blue snowflake designs on it.

"So, what should we do with your hair?" Rapunzel had her thinking face on and rubbed her chin like they do on those detective shows. "oh, lets curl your hair in those very loose and romantic-looking curls. Not the bouncy and Shirley Temple curls but- you know what I'm talking about right?" Rapunzel hyperly tried to explain. I giggled a little at her excitement.

"That sounds great." I agreed.

Punzie lead me to the bathroom with a chair so she could curl my hair. I sat down on the chair so she can easily curl my hair. I just sat silently, watching her curl my hair in the mirror with the steam rising from the tool. The only part she didn't curl was my side bangs. It looked very beautiful. Rapunzel did a fantastic job.

* * *

**Nevermind, the dress link wouldn't show up completely on here. So sorry, I just hope you know what I'm talking about. LOL XD**


	10. Chapter 10- All that matters

**Yay! Two chapters in one day! I loved writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it, too. So sorry about the dress link error again as well. **

* * *

After fifteen minutes of waiting, I heard a knock at the door. I walked over to the door and opened the door, seeing Jack holding up a bouquet of roses with a smirk on his face. He was wearing a plaid shirt with his sleeves rolled up sleeves and regular fitting jeans.

"Hello Elsa. These are for you," Her handed me the beautiful bouquet, which I accepted.

"Aww, thank you. They're beautiful." I said giving him a warm smile. He smiled back.

"You look very beautiful, bye the way." He said looking at me from head to toe.

"Thanks, Punzie helped me. She insisted."

"Wow, that's a little surprising. Well, I guess it was kind of her idea for me to ask you out. Anyway, ready to go?"

"Yeah, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He reached for my hand to lead me to the elevators. I took his hand, which I held all the way to the parking lot. "Bye the way, I rented a motorcycle, I thought it would be fun to ride it to where we are going." He pointed out.

"Ok, that sounds fun." I answered.

He helped me onto the motorcycle before He took place in the front part of the vehicle. I wrapped my arms around his waist- which I could tell he enjoyed- then we took off at a fast/moderate speed. I loved feeling the cool fall breeze on my face, I felt so… free. My hands wrapped around Jack- I could feel him abs through his shirt **(not fangirling here :P)**, surprisingly because he has such a skinny figure.- The sky was close to sunset, that's probably why he wanted to pick me up earlier than usual date times. About fifteen to twenty-five minutes away from school, we got to a road that leads up a hill. The city started to get smaller as we drove up the hill, trees blocking parts of Arendelle.

As we arrived at the look-out peak on the top of the hill, I noticed a reserved sign by the front of the small parking area aligned on the side of the road.

"Did you seriously reserve the Arendelle look-out?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes I did. It didn't cost _too_ much, but I wanted this to be special, not a bunch of people running around this place, ruining the moment. That would not be very romantic _or _special, now would it?" He pointed out, helping me off the motorcycle after he parked.

"I guess not. Thank you, I'm looking forward to see what you had in mind for dinner." He took my hand as walked toward the look out.

The actual look-out point was a little walk up the hill that was blocked off by trees. Right as we we got to the look-out point, my eyes popped out in amusement. It looked absolutely amazing! The picnic table was covered in a romantic red table cloth set with a picnic basket on the edge of the table, a couple candles, beautiful porcelain plates, with champagne glasses next to them, silverware set up the proper way, and the food were in these silver trays covered with dome lids **(I don't know the official name for them. They are sometimes served at hotels for room service and fancy restaurants. I hope you know what I'm talking about. Sorry for interrupting. Continue reading.)**. Next to the picnic table was a blanket set up on the ground with a few cushions. To top it off, above the small look-out were beautiful hanging lights that were connected from tree-to-tree. The whole setup was absolutely breathtaking. I almost cried, that's how romantic and beautiful it was. Jack crept behind me, wrapping his arms and whispered in my ear-

"What do you think snowflake?"

"It's amazing," I quietly answered, melting into his words and arms.

After ten seconds of embracing the moment, he finally let go.

"You hungry?" He asked with a mysterious smirk on his face.

"Kind of," I answered, smirking back. What does Mr. Frost have planned for dinner?

He lead me to the table and I sat directly across from him. He popped open the woven picnic basket and took out a big bottle of sparkling apple cider. When I read the title, I automatically noticed which brand this was.

"Jack do you know how expensive that is?!" I blurted out with shock.

"Yes, but it was worth it. Like i said, I wanted this to be special and perfect. Also, Hiccup pitched in some money, because he knew about my plan." He said, ripping of the colored foil covering the cork at the top of the bottle.

"Well, that was very generous of him." I said a little sarcastically.

"I don't think we should have champagne tonight if we are driving on a thin road down a cliff. So I got this instead." He gestured to the cider with his free hand.

"Good thinking."

"Yes it was. Will you do the honors?" He asked in a fake british accent, handing me the heavy bottle of sparkling cider. I gave a small laugh at his joke.

"Well, I would be delighted to." I said following along with his joke. I got a laugh out of him too.

I took the bottle and popped off the cork to the right so I didn't hit him in the face. We heard the small pop when the cork bounced far into the trees. We both laughed as the cork drifted off. I passed the bottle back so he could pour the cider in the clear glass champagne flutes. When I took a sip of the sparkling cider, I loved the feeling of the drink tickling my throat as it slid down my throat. It felt relaxing and quite refreshing, actually. Like it's cleansing my throat. Anyway, while I was taking small sips of cider, He took of the lids of our dinner. They both had small/average-sized steaks and house salads. They were both steaming and looked absolutely delicious! I wanted to dive right in!

"Wow. That looks amazing! Did you make this?" I asked in gazing at the food and him in astonishment.

"Well, no. Me and Kristoff's uncle is a cook in Eastern Arendelle is a cook- He works about ten minutes away from here- He makes the best steak and salads, so I asked if I could have two orders of it. When I told him it was for a date, he wanted to make it more luxurious. So, it should be super good."

"You put a lot of work into this. You didn't have to do this much."

"No Elsa, I owe you. I put you through a lot. And someone as beautiful, smart, and talented as you deserves something special like this. I would do anything for you." He held my hands as our foreheads were pressed together. We stayed like this for a little, until I noticed a flash of orange lighting caught the corner of my eye. I turned around and noticed a-

"Sunset," A warm smile curved on my face when I noticed the beautiful sun setting over the city.

Jack came around the table to sit by me. He wrapped one of his arms around my waist and I laid my head on his shoulder. We watched the sunset for a little while. It felt like time was going slow at that point. The romantic and amazing feeling and being with Jack at that moment was a moment that I never felt before. It felt almost magical, I don't mean to exaggerate it there, but the feeling is something that I couldn't possibly put in words.

The moment stopped after a few minutes when we wanted to eat. I don't want my food to get cold (thank god it was still pretty warm), we don't have anything to warm it up anyway. As the sunset was finishing up, Jack and I ate our dinner and drinking our sparkling cider. The food itself was DIVINE! It was the best thing I have ever eaten. The steak had a nice crisp on the outside and the inside was locked with juices. The combination was absolutely perfect.

"So, how did you put this all together?" I asked Jack after I ate half of my steak and salad. He swallowed before he answered.

"Well, first I called my uncle to order the food, but I already told you that story. Then I called Arendelle's parks and rec. company to reserve it at this time, it took a little bit of a negotiation to agree for the price, I went shopping for the decorations with Hiccup- he has good judgement for almost everything-" I laughed at that part. "It's true! Anyway, then I set up the lights, then the table- I had to look up how to learn how to set it up properly on a etiquette website- and laid some blankets on the ground so we could watch the stars, or something, I know you like to stargaze. Then I headed back to my dorm to take a shower and get ready before I picked up the flowers and food to take it back here. Then right after I set down the food I rushed to your dorm to pick you up." He explained taking some bites of food in between.

"That sounds like a lot of work."

"It was, but it was worth it."

Jack and I finished our food- thank goodness it wasn't too filling- and small-talked in between. After that, I insisted on cleaning up the table. When I leaned over to grab Jack's plate I noticed a familiar shiny silver men's watch on his right wrist. I placed the plates to the side of me to observe his watch.

"Jack, where did you get this?" I asked him a little concerned as I closely looked at the watch. Then I almost gasped when I figured out where I've seen it.

"My father's friend, I think his name was Leo, well he handed this to my dad before Leo passed away. Then five years later, my dad was shot. When I got to the hospital, my dad gave the watch to me because it held memory of his good friend, Leo, who I only met a couple times when I was little because my parents got divorced about a year after the last time I saw Leo, that's why I never saw him after that."

"Leo was my father. I never call him Leo, though, I titled him as Leonard because that's his real name. I remember my dad wearing this watch all the time. But I never saw your dad, I only heard some stories about him." I felt a tear fall down my cheek, remembering the memory of my father. It hurt thinking about him again. It took so long to get over my parent's death. I could also see the hurt in Jack's eyes when he thought of his father's death, too. He walked over to me to give me a comforting hug, rocking me back in forth. It felt so safe in Jack's arms.

"Hey, let's not get sad on our date. And think about it! It's cool that our dad's were friends, it's a big coincidence. Pretty weird right?" He said, smiling at me. He always made me feel better.

"Yeah," I smiled back, feeling better.

"Anyway, I got us a treat to go with our sparkling cider that you will probably like. You can sit on the blanket if you want."

"Ok," I waited, sitting on the blankets. He took out a small bowl of strawberries and another small bowl of melted white chocolate with caramel swirled in it. "You know me well, Frost" I laughed.

"Yes, yes I do." He smirked.

We sat together, looking at the stars and eating strawberries with the chocolate and caramel mix and drinking our cider. Right as we got down to the bottom of the bowl of strawberries, I noticed a small strip of paper taped on the bottom.

"What is this?" I asked myself. Jack leaned in close to me when I read the note.

On the paper it said-

_Will you be mine, snowflake?_

I turned to Jack- who was dazzling in the moonlight- and before I could speak our foreheads were pressed together.

"So, Elsa. Will you be my snowflake and fall for me?" He softly spoke.

"Only if you will be my frost that I can stick to." I softly answered back.

I felt him delicately place his lips on mine and I kissed back. I saw fireworks as I melt his cold lips on mine. Even though this wasn't the first time I kissed him, it felt even more real than before.

"I love you Jack Frost." I softly whispered in his ear.

That was like his trigger word, because he just smashed his lips against mine. Our lips were fighting but fit like a puzzle. At this moment, nothing else mattered to them right now. Jack escaped from our breathless kisses and moved down to my neck.

"I love you Elsa," Jack softly spoke before he moved down to my neck.

He showered kisses down my neck and I let out a small moan. I drew a line with my finger down his abs while he was kissing my neck. He laid me down on the blankets, my head on one of the cushions. We continued our heated make-out session for the past seven minutes.

"I think it's time to head back," Jack spoke breathlessly.

He helped me up and I packed away all the plates, bowls, silverware, and sets of stuff on the table and stashed them in a big tupperware box. While I did that, Jack took down the hanging lights.

"How are we going to fit all this stuff on a motorcycle?" I asked.

"I'm going to pick it up here tomorrow." He simply answered, wrapping the cords and stashing it in the box. We hid the two boxes and picnic basket in one of the combined tree areas and drove back to campus. It felt so right being with Jack. It doesn't matter what happened in our past, all that matters is that we have each other right now.

**All that matters right now is that I love him and he loves me.**


	11. Chapter 11- Alleyway Shortcut

**Hello guys! I should have updated but I JUST got back from the beach. My bad :(. Anyway I'll make sure I tell you guys if I go on vacation or something like that ahead of time. I don't want you guys think I bailed on the story. On an upcoming chapter it's going to be Jack's birthday. His date of birth is going to be November 21st. Why? Because the movie came out on that date. Sounds reasonable, right? I didn't just want to make up a date. Anyway, please PM me or write in the reviews on what should happen at his birthday party and the after party. I don't care if it's rated M content or rated T content, basically anything is fine with me. (PLEASE READ THIS PASSAGE). Sorry for the annoying note, it's just to keep you guys posted. Enjoy!**

* * *

Once Jack and I arrived at my dorm, his arm wrapped around my shoulder, all of his roommates were already here- Ariel wasn't there though. She was probably hanging out with Eric or one of her friends- They were gathered around the coffee table, drinking beers and playing card games with the Ed Sheeran "Pandora" station playing in the background. They all turned to see us enter the room. Everybody greeted us with yelling and hollering like-

"Hey, they're back!"

"How was your date?"

"What took you lovebirds so long?!"

"Did you make out?"

And so on. Of, course I blushed looking down at my feet. I think Jack was too. I could barely understand them because they were all saying different things at once. We walked over to where they were sitting to talk and drink with them. Flynn handed us a drink right before people started to ask questions.

"So, how was your date?" Punzie gushed.

"It was amazing! He set up a beautiful dinner on the look-out point during sunset. It was the best date I have ever been on. There was sparkling cider, hanging lights, picnic blankets with pillows, and strawberries with melted white chocolate and caramel. It was very romantic." I explained. I could feel Jack's grip around my shoulder get tighter, not in a bad way.

"Oh, I know why he put those pillows and blankets there. He was gonna- Hey!" Before Merida could finish her sarcastic remark Nod punched her in the shoulder. Jack was almost as red as a tomato, looking down and nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Shut the hell up Merida! That is not what I was planning to do." He said with no stress in his voice.

"Are you sure?" Flynn sarcastically asked. Raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm sure. We didn't have sex, alright?" He answered this time with a laugh aboutof how nosy his friends are.

"Alright..."

The thing that kind of bothered me was that Nod seemed very quiet and looked a little disappointed. What's wrong? Does he not like that Jack and I are dating?

**Jack's POV**

Damn, my friends have sick minds. Anyway, we all talked about our date for about seven more minutes before they continued to play their card game then Elsa pulled me into her room.

"Do you want to play on the playstation? I have plenty of games." She asked, closing the door behind her.

"Sure, I want to see if you can stand a chance against me." I smirked.

"Whatever,"

We cuddled on her bed as she scrolled through her games, until we found Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. First we played quite a few rounds of Special Ops mode and she won about 3/7 of those rounds. Then I beat her on all the one-on-one challenges. I got to admit, she is pretty good. It wasn't that easy.

"Do you have this game or something?" She asked as she started up Netflix on the PS3.

"Yes. It took a lot of practice to get good at these sort of games, though."

"Huh,"

All of a sudden we heard a bunch of yells, like someone just scored a touchdown on TV.

"That's bullshit Nod!" We heard Flynn say from the other room.

"Hey, I didn't cheat! I just have good strategies." Nod replied.

The whole conversation continued as Elsa and I laughed quietly as we eavesdropped on what was going on. It feels amazing being with Elsa! Cuddling with her, talking to her, kissing her, and so much more I can talk about forever. Her voice is like pure honey, her scent is fresh with a hint of chocolate, she's intelligent, smart, kind, but she's as fragile as glass. I wouldn't dare to let anybody hurt her. Elsa cleared her throat which snapped me out of my thoughts.

"So, what do you want to watch?" Elsa smiled looked up at me.

"How about... a Disney movie." I suggested. I might seem like I'm not an animated movie type, but I have a soft spot for Disney movies.

"No way... I didn't know you have a soft spot for Disney movies."

"What? Is that a bad thing?"

"No, I just didn't think you would like Disney movies. Well, which one do you want to watch?"

"Hmm... I'm in the mood for either The Nightmare Before Christmas or Cars. Your pick."

"How about The Nightmare Before Christmas." She scrolled down to the movie and clicked on "Play" and the room went black due to the black loading screen.

Around the first quarter point of the movie, the music and craziness of our friends died down and I could hear Nod and Hiccup leave. All that was left was Merida, Flynn, and Punzie talking and the TV was on.

Elsa got through a little more than half of the movie before she fell asleep. She looked peaceful and actually adorable when she was asleep on my chest. She didn't snore, at all, the only thing I could hear coming from her was silent breathing (of course, who doesn't breath in their sleep. They would probably die.). Her cheeks were rosy and her hair curled around her. It was completely... Adorable. Fifteen minutes later, I fell asleep with her.

**-X-**

Morning light shot through the windows as I woke up. The first sight I noticed was the sunlight shining on Elsa's face as she was still asleep, her face inches away from mine. A few moments later, her eyes slowly opened, her glowing blue eyes revealing behind her eyelids. All of a sudden a small smile slid across her face.

"Hi," She quietly spoke. As I said, pure honey.

"Hey," I gave her a matching small smile. We just stayed like that for a little while before she rose up into a sitting position.

"What time is it?" She rubbed her eyes with her wavy hair swept to the side.

"Umm... It's 9:18." I stumbled for my phone in my back pocket to read the time.

"Perfect, I usually wake up around this time on a weekend anyways." She responded walking over to the closet, opening the basic french doors. I just sat there, hoping she would let me watch her. I was wrong.

"Ahem... Turn." She looped her fingers telling me to turn.

"Come on Elsa, I will probably see you in your bra and underwear in the future." I gave her a devious smirk.

"Well if you don't turn, you will not see any more in the future. Do you want to turn now?" She smirked back.

"Fine," I mumbled.

I turned facing the wall while she got dressed. I did turn a few moments later without her noticing though. She was wearing a dark purple pushup bra and matching lace panties. It made me not just feel warm in my chest but below my belt, so I turned back around. When she told me I could turn back around, I got out of bed and exited the room. She was wearing a long beige cardigan with a black tank top underneath, jeans, brown combat boots and diamond stud earrings.

As we got to the kitchen, across the room was Flynn and Punzie sleeping on the sofa bed (or whatever it's called) and Merida was passed out on the floor. Elsa quickly put her hair in a high bun and took out her snowflake necklace, the one I gave her. She wore that everyday since I got it for her, which made me smile. She struggled trying to attach the bracelet onto her neck, so I just attached the necklace on her myself then I turned her back towards me.

"Beautiful," I spoke gazing into her eyes, which made me lose control and give her a soft kiss.

"Hey, so... Um- what glasses should I wear?" She first showed me a pair of black "nerd" glasses (that's what they are known by) and dark navy blue rectangular-framed glasses. Then she tried both of them on.

"It doesn't make a difference. You are already beautiful." I smirked.

"Your just saying that suck up." She blushed playfully punching me in the shoulder.

"Whatever. I like the first pair better. Wanna get coffee?"

"Sure, thank god I don't have a weekend shift, but I do get free coffees."

"Great! Let's go."

We walked down to North Star because it wasn't that far away from the school. Thee was a crisp and cold autumn breeze but Elsa didn't seem to be bothered by it. It didn't bother me either. Once we entered the building, we were greeted by a very displeased blonde, Astrid at the counter.

"Hello, can I ta- Oh hey Elsa. Do you need to talk to Mr. Smith or are you just here to eat?" She asked.

"Just here to get coffee, thank you. Can we have two Vanilla Spice lattes and two slices of gingerbread cake with the cream cheese frosting (one of my favorite treats) please?" Elsa ordered for us.

"Alright! No charge, here is your treat and the drinks will be served momentarily." She took the slices out of the food display case and handed us our treats in a small parchment paper bag.

"Thanks Astrid."

We took a seat at the bar table by the window while we ate and talked.

"These are good! Do they make these themselves?" I asked. The cake was really good.

"Yes, well Mr. Smith's wife, Amanda- her tribe name is Pocahontas- makes them and they cool down here. They're really good!" Elsa responded

"Yeah,"

"Alright, here are your drinks. Enjoy! See you tomorrow Elsa." Astrid served us the steaming drinks and went right back to behind the counter. Elsa and I just continued to eat, drink, and talk. Then I heard her phone vibrate. She checked her phone and her face suddenly went to shock.

"Oh my god I completely forgot! I got to go Jack, sorry. I'll see you later, okay?" She got up and gathered her stuff, getting ready to leave.

"That's fine. I'll see you later." I gave her a quick peck on the lips before she rushed out of the coffee shop. I finished my coffee then decided to go back myself.

I left a tip for the good food in the tips jar and casually walked out, letting the bell attached to the door ring behind me. I took the shortcut this time, the one that passes the alley. Once I reached the point by the alley, I saw something move in the corner of my eye. What the hell was that? Is doesn't feel right. I slowly walked into the alley until-

_**BANG!**_

* * *

Cliffhanger! Sorry I could have done better on the ending. But tell me in the reviews what you think happens in the next chapter. And please don't forget to give me suggestions on what should happen at Jack's birthday party and his after party. Love you all! See you soon XD!


	12. Chapter 12- Gone Missing part 1

**This might be too late but I forgot to mention everybody's minors, so here they are- Also I don't know if Math and Engineering is a thing so I made it up:**

**Jack Frost- Arts and Humanities, Physical Education**

**Flynn Rider- Cultural Studies, Physical Education**

**Merida Dunbrouch- Social Sciences, Physical Education**

**Hiccup Haddock- Technology, Architecture**

**Anna Rosemus- Health and Sciences, Architecture**

**Rapunzel Corona- Cultural Studies, Parks and Rec.**

**Kristoff Bjorgman- Social Sciences, Parks and Rec.**

**Nod- Math and Engineering, Business**

**Elsa Rosemus- Arts and Humanities, Business**

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

It is my servant, Gerda's birthday and I had to pick up her cake and meet her and my other servant, Kai at our old mansion in Arendelle. They have always been close to us, they're like family. The plan was to pick up The cake, go back to campus and get Anna, then take the bus there. Gerda and Kai moved to the Southern Isles with us, somI allowed them to drive my car ( a white convertible with blue half stripes on the sides) up here so I can take it back to campus after Gerda's birthday.

**12:15**

We showed up just in time. Gerda wasn't back from the store yet, so Kai, Anna, and I had a good amount of time to set up some streamers and balloons. Was very happy Kai answered the door happy to see us.

"Anna, Elsa! Very nice to see you two again. Please do come in!" He cleared the doorway and lead us inside.

On the small four-seated table in the kitchen was a few sets of colorful streamers, balloon weights, and a couple packets of balloons. I placed the cake on the kitchen counter then walked back over to the table so Kai can tell us about the decorating plan. I was going to hang the streamers from the chandelier, Kai was going to hang a couple streamers on the walls, and Anna was going to blow up and set up the balloons.

Twenty minutes passed and we heard Gerda's pull up in the driveway. Anna hid the decorations in a plastic bag and set it aside on a dresser while I lit the two #5 candles. Anna, Kai, and I waited out of sight in the kitchen before she opened the door. We could heard her gasp and say "Oh my lord" in excitement. She walked into the kitchen and we all jumped out of our hiding spots to say-

"Surprise!"

"Oh my lord! Anna, Elsa, it's so glad to see you!" She walked up to us and gave us a big bear hug. I could tell she was excited to see us, due to the tears of joy in her eyes and a big smile plastered on her face. She glanced at all of us to say thank you and we all walked over to the red velvet cake so we can light the candles and sing happy birthday.

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday dear Gerda_

_Happy birthday to you_

Gerda tightly closed her green eyes and blew out the two candles. We all cheered then Gerda and Anna took a candle and licked off the frosting on the ends **(I do that on my birthday, it's not weird :P)**. I cut the cake in average-sized pieces and we all talked and ate cake at e same table.

"I have peppermint tea brewing on the stove. Would anybody like a cup?" Kai offered, which all said yes to.

Kai brought back a silver tray with a teapot steaming with tea, sugar, honey, and four tea cups- The tea set was one of our parents' fine china sets. Tasting Kai's homemade peppermint tea again is amazing! The cool and refreshing taste but still hot.

"So girls, how is college?" Gerda asked, taking a sip of her tea. Gerda always had that elegant and feminine manner much like my mother, except my mom was more modern.

"It's great! We met friends like Punzie, Flynn, Jack, Nod, Mulan, Merida, Hiccup, and even-" Anna quickly rambled before I grabbed her hand to calm down her excitement. I know she won't actually talk about the university itself, just our friends (which we'll tell her together, later).

"The university is amazing! The campus is absolutely beautiful. The professors are kind, well some of them. They have great teaching strategies and the studies are very interesting and fascinating but have a good amount of challenge. The restaurants and hang-outs in the area are fun and casual. I even have a job at the North Star Coffeehouse." I said.

"Oh, yeah.. and that." Anna scratched her head nervously, forgetting about mentioning the university first.

"Well that sounds wonderful! I wish I could have had enough money to go to college when I was your age. But it's too late now." Kai chuckled. "What are your girls' majors? I can't quite remember at the moment."

"My major is Arts and Humanities and my minor is Business." I answered.

"My major is Health and Medicine and my minor is Architecture." Anna answered next.

"Oh that's right."

"So Elsa, did you find anybody of your interest yet?" Gerda slyly asked cocking an eyebrow. I just softly laughed at her expression.

"Actually, yes-" Gerda gave a gasp of excitement and immediately a smile swept across her face. I just laughed even more.

"Really?! Oh, dear, that's wonderful! Please, tell me about him."

"His name is Jack Frost, Kristoff's cousin. He is very sweet, handsome, and smart- in the logical way at least. He has these beautiful sapphire eyes, white/silvery hair, pale skin like mine, and pretty tall. He's also very fun to be around, pretty much popular around campus, and funny." I was nearly daydreaming as I described him.

"Jack's a pretty cool guy. Him and Elsa are the cutest couple!" Anna pitched in.

"He sounds amazing, Elsa." Kai complimented.

"Do you have a picture of him?" Gerda asked. I unlocked my phone and showed her and Kai a picture of us on our date with the sunset in the background.

"Aww… he's adorable," Gerda gushed. Kai nodded in agreement.

"Oh, and here's a picture of our friends" Anna then took out her phone and showed them a picture of our whole group at The Rabbit Hole party at the beginning of the year. Jack had his arm around my shoulder (in a friendly way), Anna was kissing Kristoff's cheek as he had a grin on his face, Flynn were crouched down in the front of all of us and showing rock 'n' roll symbols with his hands, Merida was sticking her tongue with her left arm around Hiccup's neck (he was helping her stand up due to her drunkenness) then Jack, Nod, Hiccup, Rapunzel, and I were smiling.

"They look like a great group of friends. Good for you two!" Gerda cheered.

The rest of the time we caught up on some things, talked about school, shared crazy stories, and drank tea. As we were talking I wanted to check on Jack to see if he made it back to campus alright. It's been a couple hours since I left and no texts or calls.

_E: Hey, are you back at campus?_

Usually he texts back a minute after but it has been fifteen minutes and there was no response.

It was now 3:43 pm, and Anna and I decided that it was time to head back. We gave both Gerda and Kai a hug goodbye and Gerda handed me my car keys before we headed out. I lent them some bus money for their ride home to show my appreciation for returning my car (they leave on Monday).

I met Anna in the driveway where my car was parked and hopped in the drivers seat with Anna by my side in the passenger's side. I backed out of the driveway and made my way back to campus.

**-X-**

I was still worried about Jack, so when Anna and I parted ways and hugged goodbye, I automatically took the elevator to his dorm.

I searched for room 180 and rapidly knocked on the door.

"Geez, I'm coming!" I heard a muffled voice from behind the door. The person who ended up answering the door was Nod. "Oh, uh… H-Hey Elsa. what are you doing here?" He asked kind of surprised.

"Hey Nod. Is Jack here?" I asked. My heart started to beat fast.

"Oh," He sounded a little disappointed. "Well, no. He hasn't returned yet."

"Okay. D-Do you mind if I come in. I need to talk to you."

"Sure, by all means." He got out of the way so I can come in.

We both took a seat on the couch and I hung my coat on the edge of the couch.

"So, what's up?" He asked.

"Well, this morning Jack and I went to get coffee but I left early because I had to run some errands. I'm pretty sure Jack walked home later, but I wasn't there to see him leave the coffeehouse. So I don't know what happened to him. In the afternoon I texted him to see if he made it back to campus alright and he hasn't responded for quite a while. I'm kinda worried."

Before he could answer Flynn came in with nothing but a towel around his waist. Damn, he was actually very well built, but not too muscular.

"Oh, hey! Elsa, uh- sorry I didn't know you were here." Flynn started rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's fine." I replied.

"Anyway, what brings you here?"

"Jack is missing at the moment." Nod answered. I nodded to agree.

"Oh my god. What happened?" Flynn asked now leaning on the wall.

"I'll explain later." Nod told him.

"We'll tell you when Jack returns."

"Great. Well I'm gonna head out now." I picked up my coat ready to head back to the dorm.

"Hey Elsa-" Nod stopped me.

"Yeah," I gave him a smile.

"Um- uh. You know what, it can wait."

"Alright. Well, bye." I closed the door behind me and headed towards the elevator.

**Nod's POV**

"Hey man. You alright?" Flynn asked. I almost forgot that he was standing there.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm alright." I answered.

"Ok, well I'm gonna get dressed."

"Ok." He went to the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"Elsa, why can't I stop loving you? The feeling will not go away. What the hell is wrong with me?"

* * *

**Aww naw... Nod has a crush on Elsa. In the next chapter will be Jack's POV and reveal the alley guy's identity. Who is this mystery man? Also, PLEASE give me suggestions on what should happen at Jack's birthday (which is in a couple chapters) and the after party. As I said ANY ideas are welcome. If you're too shy to put it in the reviews, then PM your idea. I'm having a little writer's block. Also, I figured out how to show you Jack's costume in the halloween chapter and Elsa's dress she wore on the date. So check my profile to see their outfits. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review this story. If you want me to continue my story, I need at least five more reviews (34 reviews in all), just to check if people are still reading this story. (PLEASE READ THIS. IMPORTANT INFO) See ya laterz XD!**

**Question of the day (QOTD)- Who do you think knocked out Jack in the alley?**

**Shout out to my commenters, your guys' reviews made me smile:**

**Adrianazaba- go to her wattpad to read her amazing story, A New Start.**

**Anonymous- Jack couldn't see the smuggler, he crept up on him and knocked him out**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2**

**HyperactiveGuest**


	13. Chapter 13- Let Me Heal You

**Jack's POV**

_20 minutes after Elsa left the coffeehouse…_

I flicked my eyes my open, but there was a blurry man looking viciously at me. I rubbed my eyes clearing my vision and- oh crap. I know who knocked me out.

"Hans? What the hell am I doing here?" I yelled.

"Hey, shut the hell up Frost." He shushed me.

"Not until you tell me what's going on."I tried to throw a punch but he pushed me against the wall. I groaned in pain. "Let me go you asshole!"

"Nope. I want to discuss a deal with you." He had a mischievous grin on his face.

"What do you want?"

He finally let go. I could have ran away but I knew that there would be a bad price if I did that.

"I want Elsa. She was mine first and she broke up with me! I want her to feel sorry. Her body is the sexiest figure I've ever seen and I want a taste of it. I need to feel inside of her." The last part he said made me want to beat him up until he's bleeding. "It will make her feel terrible and as I said, broken. But guess who's in the way? You."

"Stop there you pervert! You want to _rape_ her? No way! There is no way in HELL I'm going to let you even TOUCH her! Leave Elsa out of this." I gave him a glare. I was fucking pissed right now.

"If I can't have her no one can. All I'm going to do is have sex with her and just throw her away. That's all. Then you can pick up the broken pieces." He gave me a devious smile.

"Well unlucky for you I will tell her and I know she she will believe me. She _trusts_ me Hans. I'm her boyfriend, after all." I gave him a winning smirk.

"No, you won't. You see, I want you to break her heart. So when she does, she will no longer trust you, believe you, _or_ love you. So when you warn her about me, she will not listen to you. Then I'll take care of the rest."

"If I don't…"

"Then I will kill you and leave Elsa shattered. So it's double the fun for me. You're dead and I get to fuck Elsa and leave her shattered." What he said made my face drain its color. I can't tell if he's bluffing or not. His face is hard to read.

"I'm not accepting your deal. I'm going to keep Elsa from getting hurt. I don't care if it's worth risking my life, I want to keep her away from creeps like you." All of a sudden he pushed me hard against the brick wall and pinned me there with his hands.

"Listen here Frost, I will give you two weeks, which is Thanksgiving break. I have plans and your birthday is on the twenty-first, correct? If you don't accept my offer after that, you'll get two warnings. But on the third one, you're done. Got it." He sneered in a pissed off tone.

"I will NEVER accept your deal." I sneered back.

"Well the deal will still be on the table. Oh, and Elsa's body _will _be mine. 'Til next time Frost."

_BAM!_

Once again, my eyes flickered open, but all I saw was darkness. _Ow!_ I thought to myself. I touched my eye lightly. Damn, that hurts! I think it was swollen. Then I ran my fingers on my jawline/cheek. That was swollen too. As I looked up at the sky I could see the moon gleaming, surrounded by twinkling stars.

I reached for my phone which was cracked and wet in a small a couple feet away from me. I started to curse to myself and wiped off the excess water with my sleeve. I tried turning the phone on, but nothing happened. I phone was well charged earlier, so it must be broken. Damn it! Now I have to get a replacement. I could barely afford that. Might as well get a job, I don't want to use my savings on another phone, so I should get a job instead. Great. I kept my broken phone in my pocket and _cautiously _walked back to my dorm.

**-X-**

It was super dark in my dorm once I got back. Everybody must have been asleep. I didn't want to wake them up so I was going to sleep on the sofa tonight. I glanced at the wall clock which read 11:38. Geez, how long was I knocked out in the alley? I slipped out of my shoes and drifted off into sleep on the sofa.

**-X-**

I woke up to the smell of bacon and toast. I felt my stomach rumble wanting to eat. I was super hungry. The last time I ate was at the coffeehouse yesterday. I arose from the couch with a groan from the pain in my back. In the kitchen, to my surprise I saw a beautiful blonde girl cooking bacon, Elsa. She quickly turned with a worried smile on her face.

"Jack!" She took the pan of the stove and ran up to me quickly wrapping her arms around my neck. I was a little startled from the sudden action but I just wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Oh my god! I was so damn worried!" Her voice was muffled in my shoulder.

"It's okay snowflake, I'm here now." I calmed her down by rocking her side to side.

She released from my grip and started to focus on my bruises. She gasped.

"What happened to your face?"

"Hans," I sighed.

"What?! Oh my god, that bastard! I can't belie-" She started to tense up speaking angrily.

"Calm down Elsa. I'll explain everything later. I just want to have a peaceful morning with my beautiful girlfriend." We leaned in to kiss each other until Nod came into the room, following Hiccup and Flynn.

"Oh my god! Jack, where were you last night?" Nod asked.

"Man, what happened to your face?" Flynn asked in curiosity.

"Yeah Jack, you look awful." Hiccup added.

"Guys, guys! I'll explain yesterday." I tried to get them to settle down.

"Ok. Well, I made breakfast. So I will serve you boys in just a minute." She smiled and returned to the kitchen.

"Thanks Elsa!" We all said at the same time. They all sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

Instead of watching the TV I snuck up behind Elsa with my head resting on her shoulder and my arms wrapped around her waist.

"Do you need any help?" I smirked into her shoulder. I could tell she was grinning.

"No, I'm fine." She responded, turning to kiss me. Elsa parted away from me to serve us breakfast.

It looked so delicious! It was bacon, scrambled eggs and toast with butter on it. It looked high quality though. Wow, she must be a good cook.

"Breakfast is ready!" She called out as the boys scrambled off the couch and ran over to get their food.

"Thank you so much Elsa!" Nod thanked.

We all were eating our food in the living room watching the TV.

"This is really good, Elsa." Flynn said with a mouthful of food.

"Yeah. Thanks again." Hiccup added.

When we finished, Elsa threw the paper plates away and the dishes in the dishwasher. The guys were getting ready to leave and I was helping Elsa clean up the kitchen.

"Hey, we are meeting the girls at the football game. Arendelle University is playing against Burgess Pennsylvania. Wanna come?" Flynn asked.

"We'll meet you there." Elsa answered. I nodded in agreement.

"Okay, well just call when you are on your way."

"Got it."

**Elsa's POV**

Jack and I just finished up the kitchen. He is such a gentleman for helping me. We were about to sit down but right before we got there, Jack started to groan in pain. I ran over to help him, he looked like he just got shot.

"Jack, what's wrong?" I had a hint of concern in my voice.

"My back! Hans kept on smashing me against a brick wall." He still had that sound of pain in his voice.

"Oh my god. Here, let me help you to your room." I led him to the bedroom so he could sit down on the bed. I sat in front of him. "So, Jack, I need you to take your shirt off so I can see your back." I blushed slightly asking that question.

"Okay. But if I take my shirt off, can you take off yours?" He slyly asked with his signature glance and smirk.

"No. You have to wait,"

"What?! How long?" He complained.

"You'll figure that out yourself," I winked to tease him. He goes crazy when I do that.

"That is so unfair! You get to act freakishly sexy and wink at me, that's just making me want to take your shirt off even more."

"I know,"

"Well can you at least let your hair down and take of your glasses.. You look hot that way."

"Fine," I placed the glasses on the bedside table and let my long hair fall out of its bun and land in loose waves.

"Damn it Elsa! Now I really want to take off your shirt."

"Jackson Overland Frost…"

"Don't call me that…" He gave me a devious smirk and glare.

"Anyway, can you take off your shirt now? I need to check for infections."

"Fine." He unbuttoned his plaid shirt and I started to see it in slow motion. He threw his shirt on the floor, exposing his well-built six pack. God damn he's gorgeous! He was practically glowing in the faint sunlight shining through the beige-colored blinds.

"Elsa. Elsa!" His voice snapped me out of my trance. "You like the view?"

"W-Whatever. Let me just take a look at your back." There were plenty of bruises and scratches on his back. "Wow, that looks bad. But all that we have to do is clean the cuts, bandage the big ones, and moisturized everything so you don't end up getting big scars." I planned out.

I rushed into the bathroom to get the gauze pads, rubbing alcohol, bandages, and got a homemade cream that helps cuts and bruises (a family recipe), and lotion.

I first dabbed some gauze pads with rubbing alcohol on it on his open cuts. He started to groan again from the pain.

"It's okay Jack." I tried to keep him as calm as possible.

I took the cream and rubbed it onto his cuts and bruises. It works like vaseline except it heals infections quicker and more successful. I bandaged all the big cuts then grabbed the lotion, rubbed it on my hands, and started to massage his back- it helps the sore muscles. I could tell the pain started to relieve because I could hear soft moans escape his lips. This went on a little while longer until he lifted me by the waist and placed me on his lap in front of him.

"I feel much better now," His warm breath tickled my lips. He tugged on my lower lip, luring me in for a kiss. I placed my hands on his chest feeling his muscled abdomen. He started to deepen the kiss and added passion to the mix. He grabbed my waist tighter as I felt his tongue in my mouth playing with mine. Damn, why does he do this to me?

"I can tell." I said in between kisses. After a couple more I got off the bed and his satisfied face went to a pouty face.

"Where are you going?" He complained.

"Don't be such a baby," I teased.

"Can you throw me my sweatshirt and thermal?" He lazily asked.

"Yes," I went to the closet and skimmed through the clothes until I found the two articles of clothes and threw them to him.

As he put on his thermal and sweatshirt, I put my hair in a side braid and adjusted my glasses back on my face.

"Hey, can you text Flynn that we're on our way?" I asked Jack.

"Oh, um- about that. My phone is broken. I think Hans took it out of my pocket, smashed it and left it in a puddle." He showed me his broken smartphone.

"Ok, well, I'll text him." I cursed at Hans under my breath, I really want to hurt that bastard. But I know he's stronger than me.

_E: We are on our way. Which quarter is it?_

_F: There's 5 minutes left of the first quarter see you soon._

Today it was sunny so I told Jack he should wear sunglasses to cover up his black eye. He doesn't want gain attention. So the sun would be a good excuse for wearing glasses. His had the same frame shape as mine but the rim was dark blue. I gave him a bag of ice for his cheek then went to the game.

* * *

**Sorry about the unexciting ending. But I didn't think talking about them at the game wouldn't be very exciting but I'll tell you who won the game in the next chapter. I'm still trying to get more suggestions because I'm getting a little bit of a writers block. So tell me in the reviews or PM me. Stay amazing and I'll see you later!**


	14. Chapter 14- Party in a Mansion

**Hello my lovely readers! How are you doing today? I'm doing good. So I'm in California right now and I'll be gone for 4 days. I'm also going to school on the second of September. That means I won't be able to update for around 1-2 weeks. Sorry. I can't promise you any updating dates due to school. I feel terrible! Sorry. School is a pain in the ass! Anyway, this chapter should be fun because it's Jack's birthday! I finally figured out how it's gonna go. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

_November 21st..._

Two weeks passed and we were released for Thanksgiving break! I even got the highest score in the school for our Fall exams before break. Well, it wasn't the first time.

Anna and I decided we wanted to stay at our Arendelle home for Thanksgiving break. It brings back old memories, and it was beautiful. We have this cleaning crew clean it up and dust the place while we lived in the Southern Isles about twice a month, I think. So it stays nice and clean every time we visit. The last time I actually slept here was in, I think, ten years, so I was eleven and Anna was eight.

Over the two weeks Puzie, Flynn, Nod, Kristoff, Anna, Merida, and Hiccup met up to plan Jack's suprise party. We decided it would take place at my mansion. We would invite Naveen and the other Frat boys, Astrid, Ariel, Eric, Mulan, and anybody that wants to come- we secretly handed out fliers a couple days before school ended. Most people said they would come so I think the party will be a success.

There will be pizza, varieties of soda, alcoholic punch, veggie tray, and a huge blue-striped birthday cake the size of a wedding cake. If people brought presents (that was their choice) they'd be placed in my dining room on the table. Kristoff is going to hire a dj that will be playing in the foyer **(a picture of the foyer will have a link in my profile)**. So there will be a lot of people here, it's going to be super packed. The party starts at 5 pm and ends at 2 am. When the party ends all of us will stay the night here. We have plenty of room anyways.

Everybody (besides Jack) came to my house at 3 pm to set up. Merida, Nod, and Hiccup brought the food and soda. Punzie and Flynn brought the decorations then Kristoff and Anna brought the ingredients for the punch. The DJ said he would be here around 4 to set up the DJ table and the cake deliverer will be here around 4:20 pm. I texted Jack to come to my place at 7:20 and my address so when he gets here everybody could yell out surprise.

Hiccup and Merida hung up these colorful lights and cool decorative lights in some spots all through out the house (besides the door-separated rooms- bedrooms, bathrooms, etc.). We also hung up some balloons in the foyer. Kristoff and Anna set up a pullout table with food in a gap between the living room and foyer, then Nod and I made the punch to place on the food table. The decorations were about done when the cake deliverer arrived to put in the kitchen on the four-seated table. The cake was a good size to serve the amount of people here, not for seconds, though. At the end we dimmed the lights so the colorful lights take effect. The DJ just finished setting up now all we had to do was hang out and wait.

**-X-**

A little after seven, people quickly flooded in my house and about 66% of them had presents for Jack. Punzie led the ones with gifts to the dining room where they would place the presents on the table. Shortly before 7:20 my house was super crowded, but because it is more spacious it's easier to get through the crowds of people. I heard a car park in an empty space in the driveway which told me that Jack is here. I quickly took my megaphone out to tell everybody to stay silent so we could yell out surprise when he came in the room. The doorknob clicked, the door creaked open and everybody bursted out-

"SURPRISE!"

A complete shock came over Jack's face as everybody cheered. He even mouthed 'Oh my god' from my enormous house and our birthday surprise we planned. I ran up to him for a hug but instead he picked me up and spun me around once.

"Elsa, did you plan all of this?" He asked in complete shock.

"Not just me, our whole group planned this out. Kristoff, Anna, Rapunzel, Flynn-" he shut me up with a kiss on the lips.

"You don't have to give me all the details. Thank you so much! And your house is... Flawless." He breathed out the last word.

"Thanks. Well, enjoy your party. It is your night, this party is to celebrate you." I gave him one quick kiss before he left to say hi to some people and thanks to everybody who planned the party with me.

This party was more then a modest success. Music was blasting through the house. There were people hollering, singing to their favorite songs that the DJ played, grinding and dancing all over the place. Most people got drunk and some of the Frat boys were doing crazy dares like jumping in the pool naked, chasing each other through the house, streaking down he street, and so much more. Yes, there were a lot of make outs in the closet and vacant rooms, and one couple were having sex in my parents old bedroom (not full on though) but there will be make outs at most parties, unplanned.

It was about 2:16. The DJ left, most of the guests, and the house was trashed. The only people that were left is my group, Naveen, Tiana, a few girls, and another few Frat boys. I connected my phone to the radio and played the Black Keys Pandora station. We all decided we should play a game, Spin the Bottle. The first one up was Naveen. He spun the plastic empty soda bottle. It slowly stopped spinning and landed on-

"Tiana, today is your lucky day." He slightly slurred. He took her hand and led her to the closet.

It has been more than 15 seconds so we snuck to the closet and opened the door and their eyes were still closed making out, fast. Tiana's blouse was half way unbuttoned, Naveens football coat was on the ground, and Tiana's hand was grasping the collar of his V-neck shirt. We all bursted out laughing which snapped them out of their session. They both blushed when they saw us staring and laughing. We all took a seat while they made their way back to the circle. Next to spin was Nod. He spun the bottle and it landed on this red-head MK. She is in the same class as Nod and I. She started to blush and Nod was wide-eyed.

"Rules are rules..." Jack smirked mischievously but still slightly slurred.

They walked to the closet and closed the door behind them. The only sound in the room was the music and people talking. They came out with MK slightly smiling with blush plastered all over her face. But Nod, had no emotion like it was nothing. It's like he loves someone else or something. A couple more people made out until it was my turn. I spun the bottle and, luckily it landed on Jack. Thank god. He quickly rose to his feet to grab my hand. He seemed excited to make out with me because he quickly walked to the closet.

**Flynn's POV**

Shortly before fifteen seconds we all snuck to the closet and slowly opened the door. Jack was sitting on the ground, one hand on the side of Elsa's thigh and the other rested on the floor. Elsa was sitting on Jack's lap, her chest on his, hands on his chest and kissing each other passionately. Anna squealed which caused them to whip their heads noticing us bursting out laughs. They started to shyly smile and laugh along.

"Well, birthday bro, having fun there?" I smirked at my sarcastic comment.

"What does it look like!" He replied.

"It looks like you were trying to get laid in fifteen seconds."

"Whatever, man. That's not true."

**Jack's POV**

I took Elsa's hand in my hand and kissed it after we stood up, out of our position. Later on, our extra friends decided they would go home (some how) leaving the friends who planned the party in the first place. We all headed to the back where the pool was to get fresh air and play Truth or Dare (ha! that rhymed). Anna was chose to go first.

"Elsa, truth or dare?" Anna asked.

"Truth," I know Elsa isn't the dare type.

"Umm... Okay!" She drunkenly giggled. "Is that outfit from Forever 21?"

"Partly," she simply answered. Elsa was wearing a high-waisted black skirt with high-heeled ankle boots and a white sweater that goes up to her belly button **(I'll paste a link to the outfit when I get home from Cali)** She also had her hair secured in a ponytail with a blue lace hair bow with light eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner and a light pink lipgloss. Elsa looked completely stunning! It's like seeing a missing piece of Heaven, and I'm fucking dating her. The next to ask was Flynn, oh god. I could tell he was about to ask something bad because of that devious grin on his face.

"Jack, truth or dare?" I had to really think about this. It's going to be bad either way, but dare is going to be worse.

"Truth," I answered keeping my cool.

"How far have you gone with Elsa?" He hid his smirk in his hand. Everybody started to say ' oooooo...' and I was left there red as a tomato with my head in hands and Elsa the same shade of red.

"Umm... Uh- We made out, a lot and I was shirtless. That's how far we went."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Flynn. We haven't had sex yet."

"Yet..."

"Anyway, we're moving on! Kristoff, you're turn."

"Got it! Uh... Nod. Truth or dare?" Kristoff asked. Nod looked up unexpectedly from behind his knees.

"Umm... Truth." He simply answered. Damn, three truths in a row.

"Who do you love?" He kind of shook up when Kristoff asked that questions.

"Umm... Uh- err, no. No, I don't. I don't love anybody." He hid behind his knees again.

"Come on, Nod! Be honest! No offense but you're not a good lier."

"Fine, fine I'll tell you." It took him a second until he finally confessed.

"MK." They all started saying 'ooooooo...' again.

"Wow. Well you should ask her out! I think she likes you too." Anna pitched in.

"Maybe," He simply answered.

**-X-**

We all decided we would go inside and get rest after Truth or Dare. From the dares Flynn got puched in the face, Kristoff was soaked from jumping in the pool, and Elsa got a wet willie from Nod, Hiccup smelled like alcohol from the punch they purposely spilled on his head, and I was also soaked from doing a backflip in the pool. We all laughed our asses off! This was definitely he best night of my life.

Punzie&Flynn, Merida&Hiccup, and Nod slept in the downstairs guest bedrooms. Anna and Kristoff were in Anna's bedroom on the opposite side of the upstairs than me and Elsa. Everybody went to their rooms besides Hiccup who was taking a shower in the downstairs bathroom.

As I entered Elsa's room the first thing I noticed was how huge it was! The size of it was a teensy bit smaller than the size as my whole dorm. There was an unlit fireplace on the opposite side of the room as her full size bed, there was a navy blue couch and a matching living chair by he fireplace, small bookcases on both sides of the fireplace, a desk near the couch, and a balcony that look over the city of Arendelle with a couple seats out there. It isn't very spacious but definitely not crowded. I also notice... A guitar.

"Elsa, this room is... Amazing. Jesus, I can't believe you live here! This place is breathtaking." I complimented gazing around the room.

"Thanks." She plopped on the bed and patted the spot next to her, tell me to sit next to her. "Did you like your twenty-second birthday party?"

"I loved it. But the night isn't over, is it?" I smirked.

"Never said it was." She leaned in slowly until I felt her lip brush mine. I used my finger to pull her chin closer to deepen the kiss until she positioned herself on my lap.

We picked up the speed of our kisses then I moved down to her neck. Her head tilted back which caused her hips to press hard against mine. I felt myself getting hot at every single place of my body. She let out a soft moan as I continued to almost devour her neck. Her hands all of a sudden slipped under my hoodie and pushed it up over my head. She threw my hoodie on the floor and smashed her lips against mine and started kissing me madly. And I, of course, kissed back at the same rate of intensity. A deep moan escaped my lips. All I wanted right now was Elsa. I wanted to feel her, touch her, hell, I needed her.

My fingers were shaking as I lifted Elsa's sweater over her head and threw it next to mine. I don't know if the shaking was because how hard I am right now or if it was the alcohol. Probably both. Seeing her shirtless was like... Wow. DAMN IT! God, she's gorgeous! Her perfect curves totally threw me off the roof. All that she was wearing was her skirt, and dark blue push-up bra.

"Damn it Elsa. Can you get any more beautiful?" I said. All she did was smile in return, the one that makes me scream inside. She attacked my neck with passionate and deep kisses as she ran her hand from my chest lower and lower. I felt frickin hard in my jeans. Oh god. I couldn't help but let out another moan. How can she make me feel this way? Damn, the way she makes me feel right now should be illegal.

"Want more birthday boy?" She said in a mysterious and sexy voice. I gave her an eager nod before she started kissing my neck and unbuckling my belt.

* * *

**Hello readers! I feel so ashamed of myself for the things I've said in this last part of the story. God! I'm so embarrassed, so fucking embarrassed! I don't know if you are smut lovers or not so I didn't want to write the actual 'scene'. If you want me to then I'll try adding it in the next chapter. I kind of wanted to start writing some stories including smut. Not super smutty ones, just add it to stories. It just puts more feel and action into it I guess. Sorry if that sounded dramatic sorry. Anyway, I'll talk to you guys in a week or two. See you laterz XD!**


	15. Chapter 15- So You Can Dance?

**So, I decided I won't be adding any smut later on but I will be writing other stories that will probably have smut. Yep, that's the decision. I got a lot of ideas for other stories but I'm trying to stick to one story at a time. Yeah, so anyways enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

I woke up to the scent of vanilla and bright skylight. Looking out the window I noticed small snowflakes slowly falling, to the snow dusted ground. That's unexpected. But I guess it's close to Winter so it makes somewhat sense. I turn to my right and notice the angel herself, Elsa sleeping peacefully beside me the blankets covering her bare chest. She slowly opened her eyelids, exposing her dashing blue eyes as she gave me a tired smile when she looked up at me.

"Hi," She softly spoke.

"Morning," I yawned.

"Are you hungry?" She sat up holding the blankets to cover her chest looking out the window.

"Yeah. Do you wanna get something to eat downstairs?" I hummed in agreement.

I grabbed my clothes off the floor and put them on while she grabbed fresh clothes out of her walk-in closet. She wore a pair of bleached jeans and a partly-oversized longsleeve that had the name, Arendelle on it. I helped her tidy up her room before we headed downstairs.

To our surprise everybody was already downstairs even though it was 8 am.

"There you guys are! Wow Elsa, I have _never _got up earlier than you. You must've stayed up later. What were you doing last night?" Anna asked with a surprised and curious look on her face. Elsa instantly turned red remembering what we did last night.

"Um, uh… N-Nothing! Yeah, nothing. W-What d-did you do… las-last night?" She hesitated and extended the last part.

"Sleep… Are you okay?" Anna started to get even more curious. I noticed everybody had a weird expression on their face, but Kristoff and Flynn smirked at each other then at me.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Elsa finally spoke fluently.

"Okay, well there are donuts on the counter and hot chocolate on the stove." Elsa rushed into the kitchen to help herself to food and I went over to Kristoff and Flynn to see what they were staring at me for.

"What the hell do you guys want?" I spoke in a low tone.

"I think I know why Elsa was blushing." Flynn sounded like he was up to no good.

"Oh yeah, why?"

"You had sex with her, didn't you?"

"Well…"

"Oh my god… I knew it!" Hiccup cheered.

"Good for you man! You lost your virginity," Flynn punched me in the arm.

"Uh… This turned into an awkward conversation." I admitted avoiding eye contact.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes and walked away getting hot chocolate and a maple bar.

**-X-**

The buzzing from my phone became louder and louder as my hearing came in as I woke up. I glared at my phone reading the name of whoever was calling me- Emma- What does my little sister want now?

_Hello _I spoke with my raspy morning voice.

_Hey Jack, did I wake you- at 11 am? _She sarcastically spoke in a 'really?' tone.

_Yes_

_Geez Jack, did you stay up all night or something?_

_Yeah, having fun. It's Thanksgiving break, I'm making the best of it._

_Oh that's good. Are you coming home for Thanksgiving? _

_Uh, yeah. Of course! I'm flying up to see you on Sunday, so four days._

_Yay! Is Elsa coming?_

_I'll ask. But Kristoff will be flying with me to see you, mom and Aunt Boulda. When will she be flying to California?_

_Friday. _

_Okay. Well I'm gonna go now,_

_Okay big bro. See you soon!_

_Bye Em._

I pressed the 'end' button and leaped out of bed. To wake myself up I took ashower then dressed in my blue sweater and jeans with blue and black vans. I don't think brushing my hair was necessary right now. In the kitchen was Hiccup and Flynn and Nod was watching the news. I sat down on the recliner chair sitting in front of the TV and watched the news seeing what's up with Arendelle today.

After twenty minutes of crashes, incidents, most wanted criminals, and weather reports, something caught my eye.

"_In downtown Arendelle, a mystery dance group unexpectedly arrived. They seem to be a group of mixed genre dancers performing in the town square. We don't know these gentlemen, but they call themselves The Masked Hatters _**(Instead of the mad hatter. haha- sarcastic laugh)**_, and they know how to perform quite a great show. If you want to see them bust their moves or even show them some of __your__ moves go see them at the town square! Brad, back to you." _The news lady reported. on the top right corner of the screen was a picture of them uploaded on twitter recently- They were probably around my age or a little younger and wearing a variety of different masks and hats then their clothes were casual clothes that any other person would wear. Now I know what I want to do today. I of course didn't want to go alone so I asked the fairest maiden in all the land to go.

_J: Hey Els, you busy?_

She text back about five minutes later.

_E: Nope, I just got back from Anna's dorm. Having a sister chat and breakfast there. What's up?_

_J: Do you want to hang out downtown? I want to take you somewhere._

_E: Sure! Meet me at my dorm in 20 minutes?_

_J: Okay. Love you!_

_E: Love you too. See you in a few._

I headed out the door and straight for the elevator. I pressed the level number that takes me to Elsa's floor and searched for her door. It only took a quick knock before someone opened the door.

"Hey Merida," I simply greeted.

"Oh, Jacky-boy! I'm guessin' you're here for Elsa." Said Merida in her heavy accent. She nearly yelled out Elsa's name before Elsa came quickly out from behind the bedroom door, still slipping her Ugg boot on. She approached the door and on the way she slipped her mini maroon trench coat over her dark grey sweater.

"Ready to go?" I asked, watching her tie the coat strap around her waist.

"Yes. Bye Merida," She waved to her redhead and she waved back.

"So Jack, where are we going?" Elsa asked, getting a hold of my hand.

"There are some dancers that are having a festival downtown and I wanted you to come with me. It sounds fun, what do you think?" I answered leading her down to the lobby.

"It sounds fun! Thank you for bringing me along."

"Ah, ah, ah! Don't thank me. It's the least I can do."

She gave me her charming smile in return. Before she could give me a peck on the cheek I quickly turned my head so our lips met.

"Haha! Got you!" I teased and poked her nose as she giggled.

**-X-**

The Max stopped right across the block of town square where there were huge crowds surrounding a group of dancers. There was loud hip-hop music playing, then the crowd was cheering followed with 'ohs' and 'ahs'. I quickly grabbed Elsa's and hurried to the crowd where we could see the performance. We squeezed through the crowds to get to the front of the circle.

They were super awesome, very talented in fact. We got there just in time to see them breakdance. There were six of them and looked exactly how they did in the picture on the new. They were dancing to an instrumental beat, but it still moved the crowd; They were swaying from side side, tapping their shoes, and moving to the beat.

All of a sudden one of the dancers picked an audience member to dance with them. It was Elsa. I was pretty impressed at how good Elsa was at dancing. At first they were dancing to an upbeat Latin and West African song then it switched to a Hip Hop/R&B routine. Everybody including me were clapping along to the drums and cheering for the performers and Elsa. When the beat skipped to a rap and electronica song a dancer with a beanie pulled me into the circle to dance with them. The dancers started to speed up their moves, but I kept up with them. When the bridge of the song played I added in my own moves and a couple flips. The tempo started to slowly down just a little bit so Elsa and I started to dance together.

The small playlist of songs ended which was the audiences' cue to start cheering and clapping. The dancers, Elsa, and I bowed. The audience made a path for Elsa and I could exit the crowd.

"That was amazing! You never told me you could dance." Elsa enthused as we walked to a park a few blocks away.

"Well now you know." I chuckled. "You never told me _you _could dance, Ms. Elsa."

"Oh, uh, yeah. I-I can. When I was in high school I took private dance classes. I danced for quite awhile before I wanted to get into architecture and artistic hobbies. So I kind of started to forget about dancing. I get a little self conscious when it comes to dancing too." She started to fiddle with the snowflake necklace around her neck.

"Well you didn't seem self conscious when you performed in front of those people back there."

"You gave me confidence, mister. When I'm around you, it makes me feel like I can do anything."

"I'm flattered." We both chuckled. A crack of thunder broke the small moments of silence, following with moderate rain.

"Where did the rain come from?" Elsa looked up noticing the gray clouds and rain drops.

"I have no idea" I looked up with her. I felt her hand slide into mine and I turned to face her.

"I love hanging out with you, Jack." She stared into my eyes with that beautiful and innocent smile on her face. "I hope it can be like this for as long as I live."

"Me too." I smiled back at her but it disappeared when I remembered the talk Hans and I had in the alley. Every word he told me. I'm still really concerned if he was bluffing or not, and concerned about Elsa.

"Jack!" Her voice snapped me out of thought. Now her face was full of concern, trying to read me. "Are you okay? Did I say something wrong."

"What? No, I'm sorry. You didn't say anything wrong"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely! I'm just- uh, let's just keep on walking." I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Alright," She gave me a quick peck on the cheek before we kept walking on the pathway.

Hans voice still rung in my head;

_I will give you two weeks._

_I'll give you two warnings, but the third one, you're done._

_Elsa's body __will__ be mine._

'What am I going to do?' I thought to myself.

* * *

**Sorry, that wasn't that entertaining. Just something to fill the gaps I guess. School has been taking up my free time! Sorry guys. That means I'm probably going to update on the weekends (including Friday). I wish I had more time, you have no idea. 'Til next time darlings!**


End file.
